Curse of Nazarick
by dddggg
Summary: A smutty story about an AU Nazarick with five supreme beings but focuses on Mare and his adventures in a sex-crazed Nazarick Formerly titled "Mare's Wild Ride" This is the rewritten version. Added scenes, extended scenes and now has a real plot (kind of). Much OOC and lemon warning. Kink tags are listed before chapters. Yaoi/Yuri and straight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE****: ****This is not the Nazarick you know...**

This is a Nazarick where five friends got together on the last day of YGGDRASIL to play the game "one last time" together at the request of the one that loved the game the most. Then, were sent to a new world together.

Momonga. Real name, Suzuki Satoru, the standing Leader of the online game YGGDRASIL's most powerful Guild Ainz Ooal Gown. He stood happily on that fateful day with his friends when they all became transported in their games avatar bodies. He had sent out an e-mail to all remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown, and only four had answered. In the game, and now in real life he was an undead Overlord that could tap into the power of death and kill anything he wanted. But in reality, he was just glad his friends came with him to this new world. He was told to remain their "leader" and he reluctantly agreed. His most powerful ability was [THE GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH]. A spell buffing ability that made his many "instant death" spells worth 100% against anything even remotely considered "living". Created the NPC Pandora's Actor, but largely ignores him, only talking to him when necessary.

Peroroncino. Real name, Jin Hayashi, best friend to Suzuki Satoru. Obsessed with hentai and it's related games. A power gamer back in the day, he mastered the air and specialized in "One shot death from above" as such all his stats were min-max for damage, the proverbial "glass Cannon", but nobody did it better. He could one-shot enemies form two kilometers away. Like the others, upon coming to this new world, he lost his human form, only to gain the one they would have in-game. He was a birdman, the body of human but head of a bird of prey with matching feet. Besides his deviating ranged attacks, his favorite spell is [POLYMORPH] a spell that let him choose the species of any living thing he wanted. The spell would be undone once any damage was taken, however, so he uses it for mischievous reasons... also perverted ones. He created the NPC Shalltear, and she immediately laid claim to "her Lord Peroroncino". The two are rarely seen apart from one another.

Bukubukuchagama. Real name, Hitomi Hayashi. Sister to Jin. She was usually the one that would keep her perverted brother in line. Without her around Jin would have a very one-track mind. Luckily with his sister around, she would whip him into shape when his talks and actions became too lecherous. She always loved Suzuki Satoru in the old world and still in this one, but she's never said a word of this to anyone. In this world, she was now a slime. While not visually impressive, her defensive abilities were top notch and she was the guild's main "tank", or frontline when the battle started. Jin and Hitomi were a mean duo to beat, boasting extreme protection for incredible damage... that is if they would get along. She created the Dark Elf Twins Aura and Mare and dotes on them like a loving mother. They also have an innate fondness for Peroroncino.

Ulbert Alain Odle. Real name, Kido Kojiro. The guild's star villain and most powerful magic caster of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Hating the world they left behind, he was overjoyed at the prospect of taking over this new world by force... an idea that the remaining three members instantly shot down, to his dismay. Like Peroroncino, Ulbert Alain Odle focused on damage and gave up all defensive stats when making his character. He simply looks like a man with the head of a grey goat. His thin frame was usually wrapped in a mysterious and sinister black suit and matching cape. Boasts the most powerful destruction spell ever conceived called [GRAND CATASTROPHE]. He created the NPC Demiurge, and together the two make plans schemes that can't be good for anyone outside of Nazarick.

Tabula Smaragdina. Real name, Miyasato Shuichi. Perhaps the most imaginative yet morally questionable player in the guild. He was a 'setting maniac' who took great joy in writing thousand-word lore backgrounds for his creations. One who always kept his true intention hidden, Tabula secrecy was matched only by his ingenuity. He was personally responsible for finding and exploiting many game-breaking mechanics in the game that the devs would have to fix and credit him for finding. In the new world, his body was that of a man, but his head was large grotesque squid looking thing. His build was that of a creator, he never stepped foot outside of Nazarick, even when it was a game unless he needed some rare building materials. He never engaged in PvP, a favorite past time of Ainz Ooal Gown, instead choosing to write his creations and experiment. He was responsible for creating Albedo, Nigredo and the powerful Rubedo as well as CZ2128 Delta, otherwise known as Shizu.

In the first three days, after coming to the new world and upon learning of their overwhelming power compared to everything else in this world... They took a vote to decide the future of Nazarick.

Momonga voted to simply lay low and gather as much information about the world before doing anything... However, in the end, he had no "end game" strategy, he simply did not wish to bring enemies to Nazarick. Really he just wanted to have a bit of fun with his friends without making too big of a presence. They had learned of "Adventures" after saving a village called "Carne." So he wanted to pose as them so they could learn about the world at large before making any rash decisions.

Bukubukuchagama sided with the notion of not making any waves but eventually wished to lend aid to all those they could, as this new world was not a kind one to the poor and powerless. She wanted to routinely go out and help all they could find, with her brothers [POLYMORPH] spell, she argued this would be simple enough to do without too much hassle. As such, she backed Momonga's notion of posing as human adventures.

Peroroncino thought it was a big hassle to help or hurt anyone. He argued they should lock the doors to Nazarick and never open them unless actually invaded. While touring the land for "other girls" sounded fun as adventures, he realized none of them could match the beauties that would listen to his every request, no matter how depraved, in Nazarick. A slacker to the end, he just wanted to "have fun" with these various beauties of Nazarick. Adventuring sounded fun, but nothing he wanted to do seriously.

Ulbert Alain Odle was annoyed that they all shot down his suggestion of "world domination". Adventuring also seemed like a waste of his time as "Information gathering isn't my strong suit, I point at things, and they explode... that's what I'm good at!" he explained. Plus they had disposable mercenary types that could easily do that job for them he argued. If he couldn't take over the world he wanted to grow his power for when he might need it... or could unleash it, with the guilds consent! As such, he reserved himself to countless experiments that he and Demiurge would conduct with the help of "the local wildlife".

Tabula Smaragdina was amazed by the power difference of this world compared to Nazarick and muttered something about "total control..." but outside of that he did not vote or offer any advice on what Nazarick should do. He simply returned to his workspace, accompanied by Albedo.

So after a week of discussion, the standing order given to all of Nazarick was simple.

"Leave Nazarick if you want, but only with suitable backup. Always let another Supreme Being or Albedo know if you are venturing out and never do anything that would bring attention to yourself or Nazarick."

Most of the day to day duties fell on the shoulders of Albedo. An Albedo whose settings were never changed by Momonga and one who was still loyal to tabula above all esle. As such, her standing settings as "a slut" still stood. With the huge workload she would receive daily she would often find interesting ways to relieve her mental exhaustion. There were many males who she could easily seduce in Nazarick... but there was one she lusted after more than the others...

This yearning would begin the events of this story...

**CHAPTER ONE: The curse of Albedo**

**Tags**

**-Virgin**

**-Seduction**

**-Drugging**

**-Shouta**

**-Bondage**

It had been about a week since "the change" happened. Albedo and the other NPC's all took note that the four remaining supreme beings suddenly began talking to them in a way they never had. They didn't give it too much thought but were just glad that they could be of use to them.

Albedo walked down the hallway. She had looked at the schedule so she knew all the planned activities of the day.

-Lord Ulbert Alain Odle will be further conducting experiments with the help of Demiurge.

-Lord Peroroncino is still locked up with Shalltear and a number of the homunculus maids... it's been three days since he or Shalltear has been seen.

-Lord Momonga will be preparing for his outing as an adventure as a way to gather more information about the world around Nazarick. Thus, he will be busy.

-Lady Bukubukuchagama will be taking the day off to spend time with Aura. Mare was still on sixth-floor guard duty.

Albedo licked her lips. She pondered who she should use to lose her virginity to... certainly Lord Peroroncino would be a good candidate... but he seemed to be wrapped in Shalltear to really look at her... Ulbert Alain Odle was another thought... but when she knocked on his chamber door she would never get a response from him... sadly he never updated his location to her information screen either, so tracking him down was hard as he also was "out gathering supplies with Demiurge". She was pretty sure those two were "fulfilling" and urges they might have...

So, today was the perfect day she thought. To relive this pent up stress the only way a succubus knew how, and spread the will of her creator. While invading the dreams of her prey was the preferred method of willing men or even women to her whims. Few in Nazarick slept... meaning she would have to go about the physical route.

She had her mindset on one person in particular. But there was a certain amount of risk in it as it could anger one of The Supreme beings if found out. Then she thought back to the words of her creator Tabula Smaragdina.

"If you want something... make it or take it! Be damned the consequences!" So with those words in her heart, her resolve to "take it" was ironclad and she made her way to the coliseum, where her prey sat, guarding against outside threats. He stood in the center of a large battle coliseum, staring up at the perpetually nighttime sky and their stars.

It was Mare, a young Dark Elf about 70 years old, but still resembled a young boy of about eleven or twelve. Typically either Aura or Lady Bukubukuchagama was always at his side, but this day he was alone... she could approach him easily.

"Hello, Mare!" Albedo announced herself as she walked across the dirt floor to the startled boy who jumped at the sudden intrusion of her voice. He clutched his large wood staff close to him as he delicately looked at her with his large glowing discolored eyes.

"O... OH! Miss Albedo... I... um, I uh... Lady Bukubukuchagama isn't here I'm afraid." He said in a weak smile and shy voice. His cute nature was accented by his dress that Bukubukuchagama made him wear. If you didn't know any better you would think Mare was a cute little girl.

"I know Mare, and it's okay... I'm actually here to talk with you." Albedo said with a soft but seductive smile. She walked ever closer to her prey. At her words, he seemed panicked.

"M..Me? Did... did I do something, something bad?" Albedo thought for a moment, a wicked smile crossing her face but she quickly hid it as she was already becoming wet from anticipation of devouring this young boy's innocence.

"Well Mare... you've been ignoring me, and you ignored my order!" His eyes shot open with surprise and his face looked worried. She smiled at how easily he walked into her trap.

"Ignoring... you? But... and I... um... uh..." he was visually worried and tried to hide behind his staff. She casually walked up to him, and looked down at his shivering nervous body with hunger. She could see he was too innocent to yet to bring out his hidden dark nature... the one all men held deep in them.

"That's right! See? As captain of The floor guardians, I was supposed to make a full "gear and equipment" inspection of all the floor guardians, and you're the ONLY one who's still yet to do this super important checkup!" He looked positively terrified now as he let out a squeak of fear. She showed him a fake document showing how "everyone had gone through an equipment inspection except him"

"See? Now, how angry would Lady Bukubukuchagama be if she found out you did do this for me? Why... I bet she would call you a bad boy!" Albedo said in an exaggerated tone.

"NO! I'M NOT A BAD BOY! I'M GOOD I SWEAR!" Mare announced with so much passion Albedo had to resist the urge to pin him down right here and now... but she had spells for that.

[SEDUCTIVE CURSE] a class spell she had. While back in the world of YGGDRASIL, all it would do it make a male player stop and stare at her until cured of it's curse. However, this spell seemed to take on a much different effect in this world as it drove men to want to have sex with her and obey her every order in order to fulfill that craving. She had yet to "use" this ability to fulfill her urges as there was too much work to be done, but now she had time to play.

"Hmm, well I don't know... maybe if you submitted to this important equipment check, right now... I might not have to tell Lady Bukubukuchagama how bad you've been!" She said teasingly. He thought for a second and blushed, she rolled her eyes at how innocent he was... Was he was feeling bad about keeping secrets from Bukubukuchagama? She shook her head.

"Well? What will it be Mare?" He panicked and held up his staff for her to inspect it. She pretended to look it over then pointed at his white vest and blue dragon's scale mail shirt.

"You're armor too Mare! I have to inspect it all!" She ordered, pointing dramatically at him once more. He yelped and looked around, his face blushing more now.

"Well?" She barked out, causing him to quickly remove his shirt and vest. She licked her lips as she looked at his bare boyish chest. Again she pretended to inspect them, but did not hand them back.

"All of it Mare! I have to inspect it all!" She demanded, now pointing to his skirt and boots. He looked down at the ground as his face grew even redder from embarrassment. He slowly slid off his clothes and boots and handed them over. He stood in just his panties, his bulge indeed revealed he was a boy.

"All... of...it..." She repeated once more, pointing to his underwear. He shook his head furiously back and forth.

"these are normal panties! There is nothing magical about them at all!" he pleaded, but she just made a "give them to me" motion with a single finger.

"I... I can't..." he pleaded out with a pitiful cry. She was having fun making him strip for her, she was getting very aroused just at this game she was playing with the lad. She suddenly took all his gear and made them vanish into her personal idem space that all NPCs and players had.

"WHA? My gear!" he cried as he reached out. But her goal had been finished... she needed to get his gear off so he would not have a chance to resist her

"[SLEEP]" She said as she touched his trembling forehead. His body went limp and fell but she caught him and cradled him to her bosom with a devilish smile. She carried his sleeping body to a room next to this, more of a dungeon than a room but it had a bed so it would do.

She laid Mare's sleeping body on the bed. She placed her hand on his chest and cast her signature spell.

"[SEDUCTIVE CURSE]" The spell worked and a cursed mark appeared above Mare's panty line, on his lower stomach. His eye's opened up but immediately looked around in fear.

"Where...what... what's going on?!" He cried out in confusion as his head spun around in surprise and worry.

"It's okay Mare... just relax and look at me..." Albedo said as she dropped her white dress to the ground, revealing her naked body to the child Dark Elf. He looked at her and the curse mark she put on him took over. His eyes became glazed over and a drunk-like smile appeared on his face.

"Feeling better and more relaxed Mare?" He nodded lazily with a cute smile as his eyes looked at her breasts and opened in awe. She smirked and leaned in close so that her breasts were hanging in his face like two fleshy balloons.

"B...boobies?" Mare said softly as his eyes stayed transfixed on them.

"Yes! these are hat a grown woman's breasts look like... touch them!" she suggested. his hand raised and sank into her softness. His cute fingers groped at her delicate flesh as both his hands began to awkwardly fumble around her tits. While his inexperience was cute... she wanted to devour him!

"What about your tits?" She asked as he gently began rubbing both his nipples with her fingers.

"UUAAAWWWA!" he cried out in sudden shock as she began to fondle him more roughly, pinching and pulling his nipples a tad roughly. She had teased them enough that they were stiff and hard. Her eyes wandered down to his panties and saw his boner poking out from his female underwear. She smiled as she leaned in more, sucking his nipples roughly.

"LADY ALBEDO!" Mare cried as his body shivered from her teasing. She smiled as she moved between his legs and spread them open before her.

"WHA?!" He cried in surprise as she ripped his panties off and hungrily looked at his small cock.

"What a cute little cock for such a cute little boy!" She happily said as she looked at the twitching member before her. He covered his face in shame like a bashful girl might.

"Not yet..." she wanted to save that for later... right now Albedo had something else she wanted to take on this boy. She put her hands on his waist and flipped him over but making his ass stick up in the air with his head down on the bed. she took his wrists and bound them together bending his knees with the torn panties. he was locked in a "bitch position" his tiny cock hung cutely below his puckered pink asshole.

"Lady Albedo... what are you..." he was asking but his question turned into a yelp of shock as she grabbed his plump ass cheeks and roughly spread his asshole as wide as it would go.

"WHY?! No! What are you... hnnnnghh!" this time his question became a loud, lewd, moan as she thrust her long tongue into his spread ass. His cute moan continued as she licked every inch her tongue could find in the boy's ass.

"AAahhhh!" He cried as she licked and lapped his boy pussy up and down, drenching it in her saliva. As she licked him his dick grew even harder and even some precum dripped from its tip to the bed below. He was making lewd sounds that fit a girl more than a boy, this drove her wild with lust!

"Oh Mare! You taste so good! You have such a nice little boy pussy!" She cried in happiness as she gently stroked his dick.

"B...boy pussy?" He asked between labored breaths. The fact that he was forced to bend over with his knees against his chest was making breathing a tad difficult for him in his aroused state.

"Mmmhmm! that's what a cute little boy like you has! You're like a girl... but you are a boy... so we will call this your boy pussy!" She cried as she thrust two fingers into his tight ass.

"WWWAAA!" He cried as she spread his hole open more with her fingers. She giggled at how his whole body would shudder and tremble and she wiggled her fingers back and forth inside of him. She slid her fingers in out, fingering him as she gazed at his cute tear-streaked face.

She felt a hard area deep within him and pressed against it with both fingers, hard.

"KKYAA!" Mare cried out as cum poured out of his penis and covered her hand that was stroking it.

"See! You came with your pussy! You are such a lewd little boy!" Albedo cried as her yellow eyes gazed at the pathetic sight in front of her.

"You must really like this after all!" Albedo smiled as she ran her tongue over his face. Mare recoiled away from her with his eyes closed.

"But I'm not... I'm... I'm a good boy! I don't like such lewd things!" mare shook his head back and forth crying slightly.

"Really? Tell me you like what I'm doing... Mare! Do it or I won't play with your pussy or penis anymore!" Albedo said in a teasing voice. He looked at her pitifully and closed his eyes as more tears ran up his face. he was admitting this to himself more than anything.

"I... I am a lewd boy! I like these lewd things you are doing... and I don't want you to stop!" he cried out in shame. She pulled her fingers from his now gaping ass.

"That's right... act like the naughty bitch you want to be treated like!" She said as she slapped his soft ass roughly. it made a loud smacking sound as her hand left a large red print on his tanned butt cheek. He cried out and bit his lip. She smiled at how good he was and snapped the binds on his wrists so he could lay flat on his back. As he did his cute penis still stuck straight up in the air.

"I've heard Dark Elves can cum many times before they are finished... it looks like that's true after all!" Albedo said as she looked at his twitching member.

"Let us see how hard we can get your little thing~!" Albedo purred as she lowered her gaze to his little member. He was still acting bashful and it was turning her on. She opened her mouth as saliva dripped down over his dick. She stuck out her tongue and gently licked the very tip.

"Aaaahh!" Mare moaned out. Albedo smiled as she slapped his cock around with her tongue, making sure to lick his cute balls, lightly sucking on each of them, he cried out again the same way as she opened her jaw a bit and ducked in his dick and balls.

"OH! This!..." Mare cried in shock as the feeling washed over his body. She fondled his cock with her mouth and tongue, making sure to slurp down his delicious precum which almost felt like a full load! The Dark Elf physiology was true!

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mare moaned over and over again as Albedo worked his little penis. She didn't want his first load to be in her mouth so she pulled him from her warm mouth, a long strand of her drool stretched out from her lips to his cock then broke and fell away.

"Don't worry Mare... I'll let you go pew pew inside of me all you want!" She rubbed her pussy to get it nice and wet for the lad. She rose above him so he could see her pussy perfectly, it dripped in anticipation and excitement as she spread open her lips so Mare could see everything.

"Ohhh!" he remarked in awe as she spread her lips open for him to see it all. She smiled at the wonder like look on his face as he inspected his first pussy.

"This is because you're being such a good boy Mare!" she moaned softly in his ear as she moved her hips down to sit on his. She lined his dick up with her moist slit and sat down. It slid up into her easily as soon as she lowered her hips down to grind on his he began to shiver and bucked his hips against her as she felt a warm sensation filling her lower extremities.

"It feels so g-good! It's all wet and clingy! I-is this sex?" He cried out in passion as beads of sweat formed on his cute little face. Mare blinked.

"Fufufu! You came from just me putting it in?" She looked at his pathetic drugged face. He was feeling intense pleasure from the look of it as he kept pumping into her. She brushed his hair from his forehead and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, just relax and pay attention to how my pussy feels!" She whispered in a loving tone as she began to slowly raise and lower her lips. His penis slid up and down and ground against her clitoris making her own orgasm approach faster than she thought.

"Oh, Mare... that's good!" She breathed as he thrust up against her and grabbed her large breasts against his hands. She began to bounce faster and harder as she felt it coming...

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" mare let out every time she would bring her sopping wet hips against his. The fluid from his previous ejaculation and her own juices were washing over his dick and hips as it flowed out of her.

"Oh... ah, cumming...I'm... c...cumming!" She cried out as his dick pushed into her tight pussy into all the right spots. Her climax made her head spin as it ran it's way from her loins and crashed into her brain.

"YES! MARE!" She cried as she pushed her hips against his as hard as she could. Her climax overtook her and she grabbed his face and pressed her mouth to his. They each moaned loudly in each other's mouth as she tasted the inside of his mouth with hers. Their saliva mix and they drank it in as their tongues fought one another for the perfect hold.

As they kissed Mare fired off another huge load of cum into Albedo's hungry pussy as it swallowed everything he gave to her. Again her loins were flooded with a pleasant warm feeling as he filled her womb with his Dark Elf semen. She pulled her face from his but let her tongue slowly lick his face as she looked at his adorable face. His tongue was hanging out and his eyes drifting up in a perfect ahegao expression.

"So cute!" She purred as she caressed his sweat-drenched face. She let him finish his orgasm inside her before laying next to him. His jizz bubbled out of her slit like a white river. She looked at his nude and trembling body next to hers, she danced her fingers across his chest and teased his red and puffy nipples again. He winced and shuddered at her touch. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"With this, your dark and perverted nature is unlocked, Mare! I want you to fulfill every desire you can think of... but you must not tell anyone about me, or this Mare!" She chuckled as the little sex slave she had created for herself nodded that he would not mention her.

"Good..." she whispered as she kissed him again. She realized the time and returned his clothes. Her curse faded from his belly now that he had fulfilled her wishes.

"Now get dressed, your sister and mother will be back shortly." He shyly got up and did as she told him to.

"W... Will we do this... again?" He shyly asked. She nodded with a smile as she got herself dressed.

"Don't worry Mare! Just ask any of the other women… and men in Nazarick for sex, okay? I'm sure they would love to help you!" She smiled warmly at him. She smiled cutely back at her as he scampered out the dungeon to take his position as a guard up once more. she smiled to herself as he ran off in a girlish manner.

"He really is a good boy… but Lord Tabula's plans must happen..." she muttered then left to go about her duties, all the stress she felt was now gone.

Tabula Smaragdina smiled as Albedo walked out the door. He had imbued with her the means to carry out his will and he knew it wouldn't be too long till all of Nazarick would be in a sexual uproar… what a fun way to pass the time!

"M-master Tabula?" There was a weird looking girl standing next to him. She had long black hair that drooped over her skinless face. Scary yellow eyes peered out at him through her hair stands. She wore a black dress and held menacing large scissors.

"Yes Nigredo?" Tabula said looking in her direction.

"I-is this really okay?" Nigredo asked. Tabula smiled.

"That does not matter… not now, not ever! If you want to do something, do it… if you want something you mustn't be afraid to take it at any cost!" Nigredo nodded in agreement.

"If you say that is how it is Master Tabula…" Nigredo said looking a little unsure still but offering up no more protest.

"Is there something you would like me to do Lord Tabula?" A monotone voice asked from the other side of the room. It was a young-looking short girl. She was wearing a camo themed maid outfit and had on eyepatch covering the left of her eye emerald green eyes.

"Cz? Why yes actually… I assume you have all the data I stored on your memory drives, yes?" Shizu nodded once in affirmation. Tabula was pleased to hear that.

"Alright great, then I would like you to go to the eight floor and bring Rubedo here for me, the access codes you have will let you go straight to her without Victims help. Do not allow anyone to follow you," Shizu nodded.

"And if Rubedo chooses to be difficult?" Shizu asked in an emotionless voice.

"Invoke my name… hopefully, that will work, if not I will see to her personally," Tabula explained and Shizu bowed to make her way to the eight floor.

As Shizu made her way to the eighth floor she was noticed by her older sister Solution Epsilon. She was a busty blonde woman, well not woman, actually she was a slime that could alter her appearance to take on the form of one. She was turning a corner and saw Shizu headed in a direction that was odd.

"CZ, where are you going?" She muttered to herself. She had no reason to suspect Shizu of anything but she seemed to be headed to the eight floor… a place Lord Momonga forbade anyone from going into.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Tags

-Incest

-Sleeping

-True Love

-Loli

-Shota

-Virgin

Mare was in a big room, the floor was soft like a one giant floor sized bed.

"W-Where am I?" He looked around confused. There were no doors that he could see, the room was dark, yet warm and inviting.

"Hello, Mare!" A voice said from behind him. Mare spun around and saw the owner of the voice. It was Lord Momonga!

"L-Lord..." Before Mare said more he realized there were more people in the room with him... 41 people other than himself to be exact, and he was surrounded. Mare spun around like a dancer, looking in amazement at the ones that surrounded him. He was surrounded by all the 41 supreme beings! Every last one of them! they were all around him, smiling lovingly... he could feel their love and happiness as they looked at him. Mare wasn't sure why, but he felt that all agreed he had been very useful and helpful to them... this filled his chest with so much pride he thought he might burst!

"Mare, we are happy, you have made us all so happy!" Another supreme being said and they all nodded in agreement. Mare felt a connection and deep love to the supreme beings, all bit one...

It was at this time he realized none of them were wearing any of their gear, in fact they were not wearing anything at all, and neither was he! They were all very close to him, reaching out to him and touching him all over his body. Their touches felt good, warm and nice, and they were touching her everywhere!

"This is so amazing!" Mare thought as he felt a surge of pleasure whenever someone would touch him between his legs.

"OH! OH!" Mare exclaimed at their touch. He did not know why but their touches sent surges of pleasure and happiness throughout his body. Then finally he fell back and into a large warm pile of slime. It was his creator Lady Bukubukuchagama!

"You've made us so happy!" Her cute voice sang out as Mare was enveloped by her warmth and love. Almost all the Supreme BEings stood around Mare and smiling as he disappeared in his creator's body...

Mare was having his first 'wet dream'. In his mind, he was doing things that he did not entirely understand but very much enjoyed.

"Nnnnggghhh..." Mare moaned as he clutched the sleeping body of Aura, also asleep himself. He was unconsciously groping her underneath her PJs as he slept. His erect penis was rubbing against her thigh.

"Uh...ah..." Aura moaned, still not awakened by her brothers fondling and dry humping of her body.

"AH!" Mare's eyes snapped open. He was now awake and remembering the amazing dream he had just had but...

"Oh! S-sister!" He silently remarked. He realized that his hands were underneath her PJ top and he was fondling her nipples. Luckily she still seemed to be asleep. He let go and sat up next to her, she was on her back, her PJ top pulled up by him in his sleep, he could see her breasts. And his penis was still hard.

"Hmm... what did Albedo do to make me go pew pew?" Mare cast his memories back to the day before, to when Albedo had done all sorts of lewd things to him. He played with his penis but had no idea what to do. He fondled himself till he naturally took it in his hand.

"S-she did something like..." Mare grabbed his dick and slowly figured out what felt best. He grabbed it and slowly stroked himself. He immediately recognized this was the feeling he wanted. Mare was wearing a cute silk nighty that was blue with white lace, and he was reaching under it figuring out the basics of pleasuring himself.

"Ahh..." he gasped out as his eyes settled on Aura. He remembered how Albedo had looked between her legs and how different it was.

"Ahhh... I, I want to see..." He grabbed the PJs pants that were very boyish looked and pulled them down past Aura's thighs. Of course he had seen Aura like this during bath time, but he never saw it the was Albedo had let him see hers. He moved closer, and spread her apart, the way albedo had done as well.

His eyes lit up when he was how different Aura's was compared to Albedo's! it smelled differently too! But looking at his sister with her shirt pulled up and pants down was making him remember the lewd feeling and he could feel something coming.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Mare moaned as he shot out a large stream of semen all over Aura's body. It splashed over her bare chest and across her face, some even landing in her mouth.

"Oops!" Mare said in surprise as he realized the mess he had made on his sister who was now snoring loudly.

"Mmnna" She swallowed and smacked her lips a few times in her sleep.

"O-oh, sorry sis!" Mare said. But luckily, Aura was a very deep sleeper. Mare tried to clean her up the best he could and pulled her pants back up, not noticing he'd splashed his jizz between her legs as well.

The next morning Mare still hadn't had enough! He'd hoped touching himself would work but his penis was getting hard by itself now. Aura was already awake and gone by the time Mare woke up, he would always sleep in much longer than Aura would anyways. he was still feeling the effects from the curse which would drive him to have sex... and that need had still not yet abated.

Trying to ignore his arousal he got dressed and went out to look for Aura, maybe she could tell him something he did not know to help it.

"This is... a problem..." Mare muttered to himself. He bit his lip as he tried to hide his dark nature.

"Why am... I like this?" He wondered. But all he could do was wonder as no answers came to him. Mare hoped that he wasn't completely corrupted. But when he looked down at his crotch his body's desires were made clear.

His penis was still hard. And Albedo's glowing mark on his belly began to glow again... and it wouldn't go back to the way it usually was. He frowned as he tried to make his penis the way it always was... was he sick? Tears welled up in his eyes in fear. He couldn't make it go 'pew pew' like it had done with Albedo and the night before.

"Hrrmmm..." he kept rubbing it with his staff to make it go back like it was... but this didn't help! In fact...

"Why is it getting harder and bigger?" The more he tried to make his penis go back the way it was the more it did the opposite! He must be cursed still! Mare looked down at his boner and frowned... how could he undo this problem he wondered? This had been happening to him more and more lately it seemed like. Usually, it would go away but this time it was different... and the more he played with... he would feel some surges of pleasure, this was confusing to him.

"Yo! Mare! What's up?" His sister's voice suddenly cut through his confusion.

"EEAK!" Mare let out a cute cry of surprise his face was one of fear and shock, like a child getting caught doing something wrong by their mother. Mare realized his sister Aura had snuck up on him, she was behind him so had not yet seen his shame.

"Mare? What's wrong?" Aura asked as she realized he was keeping his back to her.

"Um... N...Nothing! I'm... just..." his mind raced, he was sure if his sister saw his penis like this she would make fun of him! However, Aura could sense he was in distress. She looked at his back and stepped closer to him.

"Mare? Are you okay?" She asked now with concern in her voice. He looked over his slender shoulder at his tomboyish sister and shook his head frantically back and forth.

"No... I'm... I'm not okay sis!" he cried as he turned and began to cry. Aura was taken aback! She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. She immediately grabbed his shoulders and looked at her beloved brother in his eyes.

"Mare! What's wrong, please tell me!" She asked as her worry grew. He looked ashamed and slowly pointed to his crotch. His cute dress was pointing up, like a tent was pitched in his underwear.

"M-my thing down there... it has gotten hard and I can't make it go back to the way it is supposed to be!" He finally cried in fear. Aura looked down at her brother's waist. There was something sticking up between his legs alright.

"Mare, why is your dress sticking up like that?" She asked. He shamefully looked away as he pulled up his dress to show how his hard penis was protruding past his cute silk panties. Aura looked at her brother's penis. The tip was sticking up past his underwear line and she could tell it looked different from when they would bathe together.

"It's won't go away!" He cried. Aura frowned as she looked at it. Then she looked up at Mare who had tears streaming down his cute cheeks.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she reached out and touched it. It was warm and felt odd as her fingers caressed it carefully, she didn't want to hurt him after all.

"HHAAA!" Mare cried out as soon as her hands wrapped around his member. He bit his lip as he kind of became light-headed at her loving touch to his member.

"It doesn't hurt then?" She asked scared but he shook his head "no." He was blushing and beginning to sweat, Aura thought he might have a fever after all!

"Um, no it feels weird when you... touch it like that!" He muttered as his hips began to move toward her. She cocked her head to one side as she grabbed his penis fully with one hand, giving it a healthy squeeze.

"OOOHHHH!" Mare cried out as soon as her hands wrapped around it. Aura let go in surprise and worry.

"What? Did it hurt? I'm sorry!" Aura let go in sudden shock at the outburst from her brother. He shook his head. For some reason, he was sweating heavily and breathing hard.

"Keep... doing that!" He moaned. She had no idea why he would ask but she was glad he didn't seem to be hurting anymore. She did feel an odd sensation as she fondled her brother as well... a feeling she rarely would get.

"Like this?" She asked worriedly as she ran her hand up and down the hard part of her brother. Mare nodded his head and grabbed her by the sides of her head and squeezed.

He seemed to be enjoying what she was doing so she decided this was the way to make him better. His dick was bigger than she had ever seen it, his meaty flesh filled her hand, she could even feel a vein running up it, what in the world was wrong with him? She lovingly ran her hand up and down his penis, the tip was becoming dark red. As she jacked up and down she peered closely at his redding tip in concern.

"Yes... That... that... THAT!" Mare cried out as a sudden burst of white liquid shot out from his penis and covered Aura's face. It had a thick heavy smell to it invaded her senses, but was somehow familiar. Her face was covered in it! It was warm and so thick that it did not run down her face either.

"What! Ew... What is this stuff?" She touched it but it was sticky and covered her entire face and chest! There was so much of this stuff she thought Mare might be in pain! But when Aura looked up at him, his eyes were rolled up in his head and his mouth was wide open. He seemed to be daydreaming, but his smile was too cute and adorable! Her heart fluttered for a second, but she didn't really understand why.

"Mare?" She asked as the salty smell filled her senses. His pupils turned to look at her and he smiled. She wiped his gunk off her face best she could and flung it in clumps to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she took some of the white goo he released and tasted it. It was salty and sweet-tasting, and also strangely familiar... she didn't know why but it sparked a weird feeling in her as she tasted more of it. She felt a weird tingling in her body that only her a supreme being would invoke! Why now did she have this... odd feeling for her little brother?

"Sis... Sister... I've never felt so good before... it was..." Mare was grinning widely. He was breathing heavily and panting.

"Are you okay Mare? you're acting..." Aura asked as she tried to clean off her face from the weird stuff her brother had covered her in. But as she looked into his blushing red face...again, he looked so cute!

"Did you really enjoy that Mare?" She asked with a smile as she finished licking up the salty goo he had let out. He giggled and nodded now that he was coming back around.

"It... I've never felt anything like that before!" He exclaimed as his penis went back to the way it was.

"Oh... did I fix it for you?" She asked as she watched it shrink back to how it would look when they would bathe together. Mare flicked his penis a few times then looked at his sister with a big smile.

"Yes! That thing you did felt amazing! And it fixed me!" He threw his arms around her and tears ran down his face.

"I was so scared! Thank you for fixing me!" he cried in happiness. Aura looked to the side... she had no idea of what had just happened! She wasn't sure about many things... what was that that white stuff?... was Mare really okay? She looked at him and he seemed to be happy.

"Are you really okay Mare?" Aura asked. He opened his adorable eyes and looked up at her with a smile.

"I... I feel great! You really healed me!" He cried in happiness. She could hear the sense of worry leave his voice. She smiled up at her. She fixed up his panties and dress.

"Can I make sister feel good? I-I want to t-try!" Mare reached for her belt buckle and begin to unbuckle her pants. Aura was surprised her brother was trying to undress her but she offered no resistance, it felt weird... and somehow good to have him remove her clothes. She really did not understand why. Soon he had her pants pulled to her knees. His adorable eyes looked up at her, they had a strange purple tint to them, but his touch between her legs wiped her mind of any questions.

"AAAH!" Aura moaned out as his slender fingers began to push inside her virgin lips. Her eyes opened in amazement at the feeling she was experiencing.

"Oh... Mare! that feels so good!" Aura moaned and pushed her hips against his hand, driving his fingers deeper into her. her body trembled at the new sensation.

"I-I'm so glad sister likes it!" Mare leaned in and pushed Aura onto her back.

"WHAT? What are you doing Mare?" Aura asked as he removed her pants completely. He offered her no answer just licking his lips in hunger as he spread open her legs. Aura felt embarrassed, she was spread open and her brother was looking at her private place!

"M-Mare! D-don't look at me like that!" Aura covered her face in shame. Then a new and incredible sensation ran through her loins. What was happening? She looked up to see Mare's head between her legs and he was licking between her legs, he was licking her vagina!

"MARE! NO! That's where I pee from! You shouldn't..." but her protest was stopped as her head got light from the intense pleasure that hit her when his tongue began hitting a certain spot. Mare seemed surprised as well at her reaction, figuring he had done something good he kept licking that one spot over and over...

"OH! Mare! If you keep licking there I... I..." Aura's eyes clenched shut as he came. Her legs kicked in a cute manner back and forth as she came into Mare's mouth. Mare happily licked up her juices that came from deep within her it felt.

"M...M..." she moaned, not understanding why such a great feeling had happened.

"Sisters pee is so good!" Mare said but Aura shook her head as her senses came back to her... she knew she had not urinated.

"N-no Mare, um... I didn't pee, that was something... else," She pressed her fingers to her pussy and gave them a taste. No, definitely not pee... But her thought was interrupted by Mare crying out once again.

"Oh, no!" Mare's voice called out. She was wondering what was the problem but she saw it arise before her face once more. Aura shook her head in disbelief. Just as she was wiping the weird goo from his penis and crotch...

"Mare! Again?" Aura exclaimed in shock as her brother's sickness came back and his penis became long and hard again.

"Whaaaa!" Mare cried as tears flowed from his face in fear and worry.

"Don't cry Mare... here I'll fix you again!" Aura said as she grabbed his penis and stroked it up and down like she had done before to heal him. But Mare suddenly grabbed the back of her head and thrust his protruding member at her face.

"MAR...?" Aura was about to exclaim as her brother thrust his penis into her open mouth. He was holding the back of her head and thrusting his hips naturally. His dick slid back and forth naturally up and down her throat. Aura felt the reflex to gag and throw up but Mare was grasping her head and thrusting his dick further down her throat. She decided to endure her brother's treatment of her and let him use her as he needed.

She felt his hardness grinding against the back of her throat and filling her mouth. The familiar taste of his precum leaked out, she naturally tried to lick it with her tongue, and doing so ended up sliding her touring up and down his dick as he forced her to suck him off.

She didn't understand why but she really enjoyed doing this, the sounds Mare was making were adorable and anything she could do to get closer to her beloved brother was fine by her. She was getting light-headed and feeling kind of funny now all over her body. Her unformed nipples were tickling and pressing against her vest as they became puffy and hard. Aura began rubbing her thighs together roughly in a cross-legged manner, putting pressure on the area between her legs, this sent a wave of unfamiliar pleasure to coarse its way through her.

"I'm... sorry!" Mare cried as he came into her mouth. Aura was already in a state of ecstasy. She didnt understand why but being forced to suck Mare's penis released a feeling in her that she craved more. She felt another warn salty flood come as her brother and filled her mouth with the weird fluid.

"GAK!" Aura coughed. There was so much of her brother's white fluid coming out that she had to pull her mouth away from it just to swallow the mouth full he had shot in her mouth. After one or two gulps, she swallowed the massive load of the white stuff her brother had let out. It really was tasty... she could get used to this... whatever it was!

"Ha... ah... ha..." Aura was panting loudly. Her belly was full to the brim of the weird, yet delicious stuff Mare had shot all over her. Luckily his penis seemed to go soft again... apparently, she had done her job once again. She wiped her mouth and face off again, Mare certainly was making a mess of her clothes...

"Do you feel better now Mare?" She asked. But he seemed to be looking up at the sky, his eyes unfocused.

"MARE!" Aura yelled out. Her voice brought him back to his senses as he suddenly looked around.

"Oh sorry... I felt like I was going to pass out... but in a good way!" He giggled as he pulled his panties up and his dress over his waists in slight embarrassment.

"I... I feel... that felt... thank you, sis, I feel so much better now!" Mare cried as he reached out and hugged her. Aura looked worried still.

"That's good Mare... but, what if this happens again?" Aura asked looking at her own wet and damp crotch... his clothes would need cleaning... both of their clothes would now that she realized her vest was covered in that weird goop Mare made.

"Maybe I should ask someone about this?" Mare asked putting his finger very cute like to his chin as he thought. Aura thought too.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama would probably be the best person to approach about this..." Aura thought. But Mare looked terrified at that prospect.

"I... I could never bother our creator with such a problem!" Mare cried out covering his face in shame. Aura tapped her finger against her teeth in thought.

"Alight Mare! Don't bother anyone with this... I can help you whenever you get sick like this," Aura said patting Mare on the back. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh... but... what about you? Will you need my help is you get sick?" Mare asked, concern flooding his eyes. Aura offered him a big smile that set his heart at ease.

"No, you see, I can't have that problem!" Aura said as she pointed at her flat crotch. Mare nodded. He remembered that his sister didn't have the same thing between his legs that he had... neither understood that, but it never seemed to matter much anyway.

"However..." Aura kind of looked concerned. Mare suddenly leaned in, his eyes wide with worry.

"However? Are you saying you are feeling sick as well, sister?" Mare asked, beads of tears welling up in his eyes. Aura smirked and patted his head.

"Um, I don't think so... but... you were licking me down there, I felt something... something nice..." Aura said looking at the wetness still forming on her pussy. Mare blinked as he leaned and took a sniff.

"Um... it does not smell like pee, like you said... let me see..." he said as he began to touch her again.

"H...h...hey hold on!" Aura protested but Mare was too concerned about the health of his sister.

"N...No!" Aura protested but Mare then grabbed her wet spot. Aura wanted to tell Mare to stop but there was a weird sensation she felt when she would feel his heavy breathing on the damp area between her legs.

"Sis! If you are feeling sick like I was... I want to help you!" Mare said as he tried to fight back his tears of worry and concern. Aura's heart was suddenly overwhelmed for the love of her brother... she reached down and caressed his cheek lovingly. He suddenly blushed red at her touch to his cheek and looked away shyly, but then looked up at her with the most adorable smile.

"You... you really are worried about me? Mare... you're so cute... you know that?" Aura said as tears formed in her eyes. Mare looked scared as he saw her crying.

"Sis! Are you okay! You are..." Mare said but Aura moved in close to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. She held him as could to her as she could, cradling his head to her chest.

"I'm okay Mare... so long as you're with me..." Aura sniffed, she was in a state of crying and laughing. Her voice was trembling from the rush of emotion she felt overwhelm her as she held the most important thing she could think of in her arms. She happened to look down at him as he looked up, their faces met and lips touched.

While Mare and Aura had always kissed each other affectionately as brother and sister should... this was something different. This was something... more.

She opened her mouth... not sure how Mare would react to this, lewd kiss... but he was feeling the same overwhelming love she felt for him and naturally pressed his opened mouth to hers. His hands stroked the back of her hair as hers did the same to his. They silently breathed from their noses against each others cheeks as they kissed deeply. Mare's saliva poured into her mouth as hers also did to his.

Aura tried to say something, as did Mare but they just moaned softly in each other's mouths as their small tongues slid against one another in an unfamiliar fashion. Their instincts took over as they began to kiss each other like lovers, not brother and sister. Mare grabbed Aura's hips and pulled them close to his, she did not fight it, in fact, she welcomed the closeness. But suddenly Mare let out a pitiful cry.

"Uwaaa!" He broke the kiss and looked away. Aura blinked, she was about to ask what was wrong but she felt his penis harden against the insides of her legs.

"It's... happening again..." he said. Aura looked at their bodies and did some guesswork...

"It's okay Mare, I think this is natural. But..." She laid on the ground and grabbed Mare's hips, pulling him on top of her.

"Here... Mare let me try... something, okay?" Aura asked as her arms draped over his shoulders. He nodded that he trusted her as she grabbed his erect penis and guided it's tip to her wet slit.

"Just do what feels natural..." Aura whispered into his ear as Mare pushed forward. It was a somewhat hard fit but she managed to get Mare's penis in the area between her legs.

"Hngh!" Aura let out a muffled cry as her brother broke her virginity. Mare noticed the pained expression on her face.

"It's hurting you!" He cried and tried to pull out from her, but Aurea bit her lip and grasped Mare's smooth buttocks and pulled his hips into hers as she pushed up. She drove him deeper into her body.

"It hurts but... I really like it..." Aura moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nodded at her as a smile returned to his cute face.

"I really like this too... it's so warm and wet..." He panted as he listened to his body and humped her slowly, savoring every tight thrust he would push into her.

"Oh... Mare... like that... keep...just like that..." Aura cried as all traces of pain vanished and an overwhelming sensation of being fulfilled washed over her. Her loins were filled with her brother's member and it was causing something to stir deep down in her. She roughly began to grind her hips against his in the opposite rhythm that he was, making his thrusting into her much harder and deeper.

"It's happening again!" Mare screamed as she felt his member twitching about as he came into her. Something exploded in her body and mind as wave after wave of intense pleasure consumed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around her brother as she rode out this amazing feeling.

Aura's eyes flickered open. She was on her back and Mare was over her with a concerned look on his face. She blinked a few times and looked around, remembering what had happened.

"You lost consciousness! I was worried!" Mare said making sure she was okay.

"No, I... it just felt so good that I got really light headed... I'm okay now Mare..." She looked between her legs, a river of that white goop was pouring from her and forming a puddle between her legs. Mare breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the 41! I was worried, but you really liked it? Because so did I!" Mare said with a bashful smile. She grinned at him as she gathered her clothes for cleaning.

"Well I'm glad I could help, but we should really tell Lady Bukubukuchagama about this! She might be able to help." Aura said but Mare looked away.

"Uh, um... s... sure I guess we could..." Mare said and Aura frowned. Aura could tell Mare was keeping something from her.

"Mare... what's up? Is there something you're not telling me?" Aura asked frowned. But Albedo's curse also prevented him from disobeying her.

"N...No...It's nothing, I'll be okay," Mare said smiling. Aura sighed and shook her head.

"Well it's your body, I guess, but I'm going to tell Lady Bukubukuchagama about this still!" Aura said and Mare nodded.

From high above Tabula Smaragdina watched with satisfaction. He finished looking at Nigredo's viewing mirror. He was using it to see if the curse was acting and spreading as he hoped it would, and all seemed to be going to plan. Tabula ended the scrying spell and looked to Albedo, who was standing next to her sister Nigredo.

"You need to infect Bukubukuchagama with the curse before she has a chance to talk to her twins!" Tabula understood this was a critical junction in his plans. Albedo looked concerned.

"Uh, young Mare was one thing... but you wish for me to seduce a female supreme being... My Lord? That might prove to be..." Albedo looked worried that she might be able to perform a task given to her.

"When did I say seduce?" He asked in a manner that had implications to it. Albedo's eyes widened in understanding.

"As you wish My Lord!" She bowed and left the room, making her way to where Lady Bukubukuchagama would be.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE A Mother's touch

tags

-Loli

-Shota

-Incest

-Tentacle

"Oh! Yes... Mare! J-just like that!" Aura moaned. Mare was between her legs, both were naked and covered in sweat.

"Yes... Just... just like t-that!" Aura cried as she came from her brother's penis. Mare smiled lewdly as he felt his sister cumming on the end of his dick. She shook and shuddered as her eyes flickered back and forth.

"D-don't pass out again sister!" Mare moaned as he fondled and lightly pinched both of her caramel nipples. Her climax kept going and she was clearly lightheaded. Her eyes focused on her brother and she smiled.

"It's okay Mare... it just feels so good!" Aura breathed out heavily as mare kept pushing his penis into her. She was so tight around him, it seemed like her body would try to suck him whenever he began to pull out of her. The twins were too wrapped up in each other to notice the door to their room opening slowly.

Bukubukuchagama wanted to surprise her creations and quietly entered their home. She immediately heard weird sounds from the children, maybe they were playing a game.

"How cute!" she mumbled as she got closer. She pictured the two playing a nice fun game. She hadn't had the time Recently, but now that she did, she would really like to spend more time with them. So this would be a nice surprise for them too. Then she opened their door.

"AURA! MARE! What are you doing?" Bukubukuchagama exclaimed. The sweaty faces of Mare and Aura suddenly looked up at her with shock and surprise.

"L-Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Mare screamed and quickly got off his sister, trying to put on his clothes. Aura scrambled for her clothes as well but Bukubukuchagama approached them quickly and grabbed their hands.

"OH! Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Aura was trying to act natural even with her face flush red, as was Mares.

"Explain this! What is going on here?" The large flashy slime yelled as she quivered back and forth. She was confused but suspected she had just walked in on them having sex!

"W-we were just showing each other how much we love each other..." Aura said shamefully as she could tell they had done something wrong.

"H...how do you two even know how to do these things? I never made you to be like this..." Bukubukuchagama's voice trailed off in thought.

The twins moved away from one another frantically trying to get dressed. Mare looked panicky while Aura looked slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"U-uh... I was… um... shown... these things by... someone..." Mare said looking down at the ground.

"You two are a mess!" They were both covered in sweat and other liquids. Bukubukuchagama Wiped down Mare and Aura, making contact with Aura's vagina as she cleaned. A slime Bukubukuchagama's body absorbs nutrients automatically, as such when she cleaned up Aura and made contact with her. In doing so she unknowingly contracted Albedo's Curse.

She cleaned the twins and got them dressed. they both remained silent, feeling she was displeased. After they were made presentable Bukubukuchagama questioned them both about what they were doing. Mare explained what he remembered happened with Albedo and then how Aura and himself had ended doing these things.

Bukubukuchagama tried to keep her anger in line... but what Albedo had done was... unforgivable!

"Um... Aura, what is happening to you and Mare is... " She was just a large pile of slime but still managed to shake her head. Aura waited patiently for Bukubukuchagama to finish but Mare seemed like he was getting ready to cry.

"I-it is not something brothers and sisters should be doing. And Albedo... took advantage of you Mare..." She tried to explain. Mare and Aura wondered why that was.

"B-but my penis! When I get sick and sister has been helping me with it!" Mare cried.

"Um, now Mare... when your um... penis gets hard like that, it does not mean you are sick or cursed." He blinked. He was asleep when Albedo cursed him so he was not fully aware of what had actually happened.

"Really?" he said with some relief. She sighed loudly and nodded, best a slime could.

"Yes, but you must not do these things again! Do you understand?" The twins looked at one another.

"But Lady Bukubukuchagama? We both really like doing it... and we want to do it more," Aura cut in. She was blushing still and wiggling her legs together, but try to hide it... Mare recognized that look, his sister was horney. He looked back to Bukubukuchagama and nodded.

"Uh, I... I agree with sis... I, um... really liked doing that thing with her..." The twins exchanged glances and Aura smiled at her beloved brother.

"It's true Lady Bukubukuchagama... I've never felt closer to Mare... when he was in me... I..." Aura started to blush as the memory of her losing her virginity to her brother still arouser her to a high degree...

"Kids, what you two were doing was the...uh... ritual... Yes! You two were performing a ritual that could make a baby, so you see..." she immediately realized she had chosen poor wording...

"Really?" they both said it at the same time and looked up at her with enthusiasm. Bukubukuchagama had not expected that reaction from them.

"I want to have a baby!" Mare cried happily. Aura nodded.

"Yes! Wouldn't a baby be fun to have?" Mare giggled at the thought of having someone to play with.

"Wait... you two, it's not like that... um, brothers and sisters should not have babies together!" Bukubukuchagama pleaded. They both looked at her curiously with tilted heads.

"We shouldn't? Why not? Would our baby be weak?" Aura asked worriedly. Bukubukuchagama shook her head as she knew how.

"Um, no I have no doubt if you two had a child it would be... incredibly powerful..." She actually stopped to ponder that for a bit... how powerful would their child would be? But that didn't matter! She had to educate them.

"So... why can we not have a baby? Making one sure is fun!" Mare giggled. Bukubukuchagama didn't know how to approach this... as much as she hated to... she might have to ask her brother how to handle this... not that he'd have anything valuable to say, but she was at her wits end with this.

Then she remembered a dreadful thing. YGGDRASIL lore... Dark Elves could only breed with Dark Elves, no matter what... even the closely related Elf could not conceive a child with a Dark Elf... this lead to "tight knit family groups" as the lore put it. But that was just a coded way of saying incest was a common practice among Dark Elves... it was one of the reasons she made them Dark Elves since her original goal with them was to tease her brother about his fetishes, and ones he did not have, such as a sister complex.

She slapped a slimy tentacle to her forehead... this was her fault! As she was in silent thought this whole time Mare and Aura were still just looking at her with expectation. What reason could she think of other than...

"You two are too young to be making babies!" that was the only thing she could think of.

"Oh! W-we... we are?" Mare blinked surprised age came into play, but he was starting to feel a tingle down below.

"So how old should we be? And... is there a way to do the ritual without making a baby? It felt... really good Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Aura said as she was getting more aroused by this topic.

"Y-yeah, b-because when my penis gets like this, sister made it feel better... and..." Mare suddenly realized they were both looking at his lap, and sure enough, he was pitching a tent under his dress.

"Oh, Mare! It's happening again!" Aura cried, but there was a tinge of happiness to this as she rushed to show Bukubukuchagama what she was talking about. Aura flipped up his dress and exposed his hard member to Bukubukuchagama. Aura reached in and put her hands on his penis, pulling it from its hiding place. It was sticking up from his underwear like it would do.

"EEP!" He cried out at Aura's handling of his member. Bukubukuchagama bubbled in surprised and tried to keep her composure.

"Oh! Um... I see, Aura you shouldn't..." She looked at her face, both of them seemed to really want to do this... but it just wasn't right... Bukubukuchagama was wondering how to handle this.

"See lady Bukubukuchagama? When it gets all hard like this, it won't go down..." Aura was explaining on her knees as she fondled her brother in front of her mother. Mare was panting heavily and relaxing back against the chair, a lewd smile was on his face as his curse mark began to activate again.

Bukubukuchagama was too flustered at the situation... she could tell both of them were very sexually aroused at the moment...

"So how can we help Mare if we don't do the ritual?" Aura asked still gently tugging on Mare's penis.

"Isn't there something we can do? I mean... I like how it feels too..." Aura admitted, he left hand was rubbing herself between her legs, unconsciously.

"How did I make such lewd children?" Bukubukuchagama asked as she took matters to herself. Several slime-like tentacles came out of her body and gently wrapped around Mare, taking him from his sister's grasp. Bukubukuchagama hoisted Mare into the air a bit as she slid a small tentacle around Mare's penis, almost like it was her tongue.

"I... I guess I'll have to do it then..." Bukubukuchagama admitted as her "tongue tentacle" slowly stoked Mares member up and down. His adorable face melted into an even lewder smile... he was clearly enjoying this very much.

"Lady... Bukubukuchagama... please... my pussy!" Mare said as she spread his ass open and looked at her longingly. At first, Bukubukuchagama did not know what Mare was asking of her but quickly figured it out.

"O...OH! Um... Mare... really?" She asked surprised. He just nodded with the same horny expression. Unknown to Bukubukuchagama, her curse was now beginning to manifest and her ways of thinking were altered by it.

"U...uhm... okay..." Bukubukuchagama slowly slid another tentacle up Mare's ass.

"UUAAA!" He cried out so lewdly it was even beginning to arouse Bukubukuchagama... how that was possible, she had no idea.

Her tentacle slid further up Mare's ass and he thrust his hips down onto it.

"Mmmm... deeper... go... deeper..." He moaned as his cute little tongue hung down his chin, Bukubukuchagama obliged him and thrust even deeper.

"AAH!" He suddenly cried out as a gush of ejaculate fire out, his entire body trembled and shook in her grasp. Bukubukuchagama just realized she had made her creation cum... but before shame could take her Maree turned himself around to face her and grabbed her with his arms in a huge hug.

"Mmmmm... soft..." Mare purred. That's when she realized he wasn't hugging her so much as humping her! His still hard and cum covered member was pushing into her slimy body and he was thrusting his hips vigorously.

"Am I having sex with Mare? CAN I even have sex?" She muttered as Mare kept humping her slimy composition. Releasing him with her appendages was one thing... even if penetrating his anus was more than she was prepared to do... how was her innocent Mare corrupted so quickly...

It was then she heard a pitiful cry from her side. Aura was looking at them with a sad expression and wet pants. The dampness surrounding her crotch clearly wasn't urine, she was very wet... and looking at them longingly.

"Mare is receiving all of Lady Bukubukuchagama's attention..." She whined. Both her hands were down her well made white pants. Bukubukuchagama realized Aura had been masturbating herself this whole time.

"Oh um..." she guessed it really wasn't fair to only please one of them..." with a deep sigh several long appendages slid over to Aura and picked her up off the ground she was sitting on. The long strands of slime wrapped around her waist several times and slid into Aura's incredibly wet vagina. The look of ecstasy and pleasure that washed over Aura's cute face made Bukubukuchagama feel the same... just seeing her creations enjoying themselves so much was a delight to her.

"NNNhhhggg... deeper... bigger..." Aura pleaded. The appendage that was penetrating Aura grew a few diameters, till she began stretching Aura out too much, or so she thought.

"YESSS! Lady Bukubukuchagama just like that! Deeper!" She cried as she spread open her own ass.

"I want it in both..." Aura said as another slimy tentacle slid into her spread ass. It was very tight but she apparently did not mind getting stretched out...

She pulled Mare away from her body but kept stroking his dick and thrusting into his ass. The Dark Elf Twins grabbed one another and began lewdly kissing. Their mouths and tongues wrapped around each other as drool ran down their chins and necks as they moaned loudly.

Bukubukuchagama could feel them both trembling at the end of her appendages. Mare let out another huge load of cum onto his sister's belly. Aura's juices began flowing from her pussy as Bukubukuchagama brought them both to climax at the same time. By now her tentacles were fucking Mare and Aura quite vigorously. Her naturally slimy body gave good lubrication as she double penetrated Aura harder and harder, bringing the girl to yet another drenching orgasm.

'KKKYYAAHH!" Aura screamed as her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out from her orgasm. Bukubukuchagama gently lowered the wet and quivering girl to the floor. Mae was still craving her.

"Fuck my boy pussy deeper Bukubukuchagama!" Mare cried out. The lewd look on his face, the way his tongue hung out... did she really create such a person? And why was he calling his anus a pussy?

She did as he asked as he let out another gush of fresh cum, this time onto her. Her body naturally absorbed the "nutrients" without Bukubukuchagama meaning to.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Mare breathed deep breaths as he lay against Bukubukuchagama's soft form. He was completely spent... finally. He closed his eyes and seemed to drift to sleep. She cradled the sleeping Mare and Aura in her body to give them a soft bed and sighed...

"I tried to tell them this behavior is bad... but I engaged in it with them... I'm a terrible mother." Bukubukuchagama cried to herself... yet seeing the joy and pleasure she gave Aura and Mare did fill her with a certain type of happiness.

"Well... this is a new world after all... perhaps new rules should apply to ... all of us..." She pondered asking her brother to use [POLYMORPH] on her to make her human so she could engage in real sex with... that certain person. She blushed just thinking about it... as much as a slime could blush that is.

Then her mind returned to what caused all of this... Albedo! Bukubukuchagama growled.

The next day Bukubukuchagama ordered Albedo to appear before her. Albedo smiled when she received the summons. Either Bukubukuchagama would be infected from her children or this would prove to be the perfect opportunity to infect her, either way, she knew that her master's plans must not be stopped and she would do well to do as she was told.

"Come here Albedo!" Bukubukuchagama said in an angry tone. Albedo could tell by the anger in her voice she had at least found out about Mare... Albedo walked into the room and bowed respectfully. Bukubukuchagama was alone and got right to the point.

"Albedo! I know what you did to Mare... and before I punish you, I need to know why? Why would you pervert such an innocent young boy?" Albedo smiled coyly. Albedo could tell Bukubukuchagama had been infected.

"Well... wouldn't you rather just punish me? I'm sorry but Mare was too cute... I just had to have him, you... must understand?" Albedo asked with a glance that made Bukubukuchagama stammer out her next sentence.

"U-uh I-I don't know w-what you're talking about... don't change"

"You must have enjoyed your time with Mare as I did? Right?" Albedo licked her lips seductively as she took a step toward Bukubukuchagama.

"So... why not just keep enjoying your time here?" Albedo dropped her dress to the ground, revealing her perfect naked body. Bukubukuchagama bubbled in confusion.

"Albedo! W-what are you doing?" Bukubukuchagama asked suddenly as Albedo moved even closer to her. While her master's wishes were already carried out it would seem, Albedo wasn't happy to have a Supreme Being angry at her.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama... I just I only..." Albedo pleaded, she had been under orders but she genuinely liked Mare and enjoyed the time they had together. "I really like Mare... I am sorry to have angered you but please understand that I may even... love him," This wasn't a lie, Albedo loved everyone in Nazarick and would gladly sleep with any of them.

Bukubukuchagama sighed in frustration.

"Very well, but please show more restraint... I know you're a succubus and sexual by nature but please keep your hands off my children..." Albedo picked up an odd tone in the slime monster's voice but kept bowing.

"A-and I'll be telling your creator about this..." Albedo nodded, this did not bother her as she knew he wouldn't be upset with her as she was following his orders after all.

"Very well... are you sure there is nothing I can do for you in the meantime?" another bubble of confusion arose from Bukubukuchagama.

"N... no that will be quite... alright, um in this form I can't..." Albedo nodded in understanding. Slimes did not produce using sex, so it made sense her body would have no way of becoming sexually aroused, only mental stimulation would work and Albedo knew she wasn't attracted to women.

"Very well... and once again allow me to apologize..." Albedo looked up at Bukubukuchagama slightly who was waving a tentacle in the air to dismiss her. Albedo got dressed and left the room looking for another member she could imprint her curse onto…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR= True intentions

TAGS

-Rape/mind break= Albedo x Shalltear, Mare x Increment

-Yaoi= Peroroncino x Mare

-Fisting= Shalltear x Albedo

-Threesome= Peroroncino x Mare x Shalltear

-Feminisation= Mare

Her name was Increment... she was a Homunculus maid. Out of all the maids she was the least sociable. Choosing to fill her time reading by herself instead of gossiping with the other maids and hoping one of the Pleiades would grace their presence.

The Homunculus maids were 41 cute and beautiful human-looking girls. They were all just level 1 but strove to serve the supreme beings in any way possible. As of late... that meant helping Lord Peroroncino and Lady Shalltear in the bedroom... the girls would rotate on shifts, as Lord Peroroncino, alongside Lady Shalltear wanted to sample them all, and it was her turn next!

Increment had short brown hair that was in a cute cut that ended above her neck. She had large brown eyes and her well-maintained bangs hung over her forehead. She was wearing her maid uniform, but with no underwear (per Lord Peroroncino's request). She walked nervously down the hallway of Nazarick... she had never had sex... but her sisters assured her that wasn't a problem for Lord Peroroncino.

She walked nervously thinking what it would be like... when she bumped into someone.

"OH!" She looked down and saw Mare, the sixth floor Guardian. She had bumped into him and he was standing there looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Mare! I..." She was saying when he reached out and flipped up her skirt... revealing her nether region to him.

"EEK!" She yelped out as she tried to cover herself but Mare easily slapped her hands away. What's More before she knew it, she was on her back and Mare was between her spread legs. He had a weird look on his face. Even if he was a child she was only level 1 and he was 100, there was no chance of resisting him!

Mare pushed her to the ground and she felt her loins getting filled by his member.

"WHA..." She tried to yell out but he put his hand over her mouth and made a "shhh" motion by putting his finger to his lips. she nodded, she was just surprised by all this... in truth, this wasn't something she did not want, just something she had not thought would happen. Mare leaned in as he drove his member deeper into her, it hurt, but wasn't bad as he wasn't terribly large.

"Just relax... I want to spurt in you, so let me, okay?" He asked in such a cute voice. Even the look on his face melted her heart. She laid back and brought her hips up more so Mare could dig deeper into her. And he did with more vigor than she had been expecting. He was fucking her hard and fast, her narrow slit was just the right fit for his maturing penis and she was already about to climax.

Am I into this? Getting forced to be a boy's fuck doll? She wondered to herself as Mare's cute face scrunched up and he came inside of her. Even though he was technically raping her, she loved the cute look on his face as he finished pumping his seed in her. He was holding on to her tightly so she had no hope of getting up until he allowed it. She only worry was that she would be late for Lord Peroroncino's appointment!

"Mare... if you're finished, I really must..." but suddenly he turned her over like a girl plays with her doll.

"M...MARE?" She had assumed he was done but as she felt him roughly enter her ass she knew it was far from over... she tried to look back at him back he pushed her head to the ground and held it roughly as he plowed her ass over and over. This, however, was causing her pain but the Dark Elf boy kept her subdued.

"It...hurts..." she cried out on the verge of tears. Mare's intense fucking suddenly stopped.

"What? it does?" And he quickly pulled himself from her. He released his powerful grip from her. she crawled back a tad looking at him. He clearly had lusty and yearning in his eyes, and his dick still was hard. This entire situation wasn't against her nature... but it also wasn't in her nature to refuse service to those of Nazarick.

"Yes, Master Mare... I am only level 1... every thrust from you feels like it might end my life..." she honestly said... she was hurting terribly from both ends as Mare had not shown restraint in introducing her to sex. He thought for a second...

"I-I'm sorry... but I still want to spurt in you..." he whined with a voice that did not seem like his own.

"If...if you could go slower... also, doing such things in the hallway of Nazarick is not right!" Increment pleaded, but Mare was already on top of her and pushing her legs open with his knees.

"I want... more..." Increment trembled at the hungry look in his eyes when suddenly he has ripped away from her. She looked up as Peroroncino held Mare in his arms. The birdman was holding the horney Dark Elf boy in his arm like luggage.

Increment was still sprawled out in her back in a pitiful state. Peroroncino looked at her with a bit of interest.

"Is... what was going on here?"Peroroncino asked. Mare whined and reached at her.

"I wanted to go 'pew pew' in her, she's pretty... let me finish!" Mare cried. She was not in any condition to keep going... he had been too rough with her.

"Increment, go get healed and cleaned up, you can take the next few days off... I'll talk to Mare about this..." Peroroncino said as he looked at Mare who was still aroused. A half-naked Shalltear was running up behind Peroroncino wondering what was going on.

"Lord Peroroncino? Why did you leave... we have so much... oh! Hello Mare!" Shalltear suddenly realized they were not alone. She was standing in the doorway naked and clutching a sheet that was haphazardly wrapped around her body. She looked at the molested Increment and then at Mare.

"What is going on?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"I found Mare here forcing himself onto Increment!" Peroroncino said in a voice that sounded like he didn't even believe himself.

"No, he wasn't really. I mean... I was okay with it... but it did hurt a bit..." Shalltear looked at Mare in shock.

"Mare! This is so unlike you! What's the matter? Do you know what you were doing?" Peroroncino asked in surprise.

"I was told... that is how you make babies. I put my thing in and go 'pew pew' ... that is a special ritual." Mare said in a cute voice. "She just looked pretty... so I wanted to make babies with her..." Mare answered but Peroroncino squinted in suspicion.

"You're not acting the way you should... Something is going on here..." Peroroncino muttered.

"But if I don't spurt... IT won't go away!" Mare protested. Peroroncino looked at him and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, I see... um, is this why my sister was asking me a bunch of weird questions about you? Because she knows you've been up to things like this?" Mare nodded at his question. He shook his head.

"She thinks I'm to blame for this I bet..." he put Mare down as Increment was now on her feet and straightened herself out before leaving with a bow.

Peroroncino was about to say more when a female voice calling out Mare's name stopped them all and they looked down at the bend in the hallway where the voice was coming from. It was Albedo's voice and she was getting closer by the sound of it.

"MARE? Mare! Where are..." She turned the corner and saw the three of them, looking at her. Peroroncino looked as if he suspected something immediately.

"Hello Albedo, why are you looking for Mare?" Peroroncino asked with a convicting tone. Albedo slamming ass all over Nazarick was well known by this point as she had propositioned most of the men in Nazarick.

"Oh, um well I just needed to..." She looked at Peroroncino and realized her game was up.

"I was looking to have sex with the boy..." she admitted, looking down.

"Uh-huh... and why? I know you're a succubus, but..."

"I can't help I was made to crave sex, And Mare is just so small and cute..." She said looking at him with hunger. Peroroncino sighed and looked at Mare who seemed like he wanted what Albedo was offering.

"Alright, I have an idea, let's go Mare... he took the boy's hand and lead him into the room he and Shalltear were using. He paused when he realized Albedo was still bowing apologetically, nearly prostrating herself.

"I fully intend to have you punished Albedo. Get in here as well," he demanded. Albedo popped to attention and ran inside, happily. Once inside the room, Peroroncino shut the door. Shalltear dropped her sheet, revealing her nude form. Mare and Albedo stood nervously looking around the room that was filled with sex toys, devises... and full setups.

"Hmm, Shalltear?" Peroroncino asked. Shalltear ran to his side with a lustful smile.

"Yes My Lord?" She asked perkily.

"I'll let you handle Albedo... make sure she learns her lesson." With those words, a cruel smile replaced Shaltear's normal one.

"Yes my lord... I'll punish her properly then..." Reservation crept in on Albedo's face but she was bound to listen to anything a Supreme Being directly ordered her to do. The vampire with the body of a fourteen-year-old looked odd grabbing the more developed and taller Albedo by the hips.

She delicately slipped Albedo's dress off and tossed it on a chair by the door. Suddenly Shalltear spun and growled at Albedo.

"Bend over slut!" Albedo hesitated but obeyed. Shalltear looked at Albedo's perfect ass and smooth pussy. She ran her tongue among her lips. Her vampire senses could smell Albedo's delicate musk.

"Thanks for the meal!" Shalltear cried as she bent over and plunged her mouth roughly into Albedo's wet slit. She let out a surprised cry but it quickly became a lusty moan as she felt Shalltear roughly nip and lick her drenched place. After properly getting a taste of Albedo on the outside Shalltear wanted to know how the guardian overseer tasted like on the inside.

"Open wide!" Shalltear teased to the moaning panting Albedo. Albedo was stimulating her own breast with her hands, roughly twisting and pinching her perfectly pink nipples. Shalltear spread Albedo out, much further than she was comfortable with. A very long, serpent-like tongue hung menacingly from the Shalltear's jaw. Her tongue had grown thick and about four feet long. it wriggled over Albedo's perfectly smooth ass before she plunged into her pussy with enough force to drop Albedo's HP a few points.

"AAAHH! WHAT... THIS... feeeeeeels..." Albedo tried to protest but Shalltear's wet, sticky tongue was twisting and twirling all along Albedo's vaginal canals. Her legs buckled and she fell to all fours when Shalltear's tongue pierced her cervix and she began licking the insides of her uterus.

Albedos became crosseyed and she bit her lip as hard as she could to keep from screaming out. the sensation wasn't entirely bad, but having a wriggling sticky vampire tongue in the deepest parts of her was too foreign of a feeling to be considered pleasurable.

Peroroncino meanwhile simply stood in awe at what he was witnessing. Albedo's black wings were flapping frantically in distress as Shalltear kept feeding more and more of her tongue into the recesses of Albedo who was almost on the verge of a forced orgasm... his eyes studied Shalltear's look as she raped Albedo's body and mind. He was so incredibly turned on but unable to move to do anything he simply watched in delight at this show he got to watch.

"No... NO!" Albedo cried as she tried to keep her climax away, she did not want to give Shalltear the satisfaction of making her cum. But all was lost when Shalltear reached the back of her womb and began pushing against it like a cock trying it's best to impregnate her.

"HHHNNNNGGG!" Albedo cried as he came hard on Shalltear's tongue. the slippery vampire tongue did not stop its assault on Albedo's pregnancy chamber as the tip wormed its way to the tip of her womb and breached it. Finally, Shalltear snapped her long tongue out of Albedo's gaping pussy. A river of saliva and her own juices flowed out of Albedo who by this point was face down ass up, like a bitch in heat.

Albedo was quivering and panting her mind was still reeling from the incredible orgasm Shalltear had given her.

"And now that the warm-up is done..." Shalltear giggled. She pushing her four fingers into Albedo's opening. And before Albedo could react, Shalltear was already making a fist and pushing her entire hand into the mostly virgin pussy.

"NO! YOU'LL TEAR ME OPEN!" Albedo cried in pain as Shalltear roughly pushed her arm into the incredibly tight hole. She was elbow deep in her by the time Albedo burst into tears and began pleading for mercy. Shalltear simple smiled, then...

"[TIME ACCELERATOR]" She cast a spell that increased her personal time-space, allowing her to move so fast it was if the things around her barely moved at all... and with this increased time she fucked the pussy of Albedo with her entire arm... ever thrust reducing her H.P. luckily Albedo was specced as a "tank" so Shaltear would have plenty of H.P. to burn through. The look of utter pain in distress on Albedo was only masked by the unstable feeling she was having.

While her eyes were wide with pain and her pupils dilated from the trauma she was enduring, the smile on her face was almost ear to ear. She had never been ravaged like this before! Her hair and tongue flopped back and forth as Shalltear jackhammer fisted Albedo's guts into near nothingness.

"Okay..." Shalltear hummed as she put a foot on Albedo's ass and unsheathed her arm from the sticky and wet hole of the lust drenched succubus. The force of the kick sent Albedo flying face-first into the ground, she lay completely flat on her belly, giggling and moaning.

"Hnng... Ish...ioh..." Albedo tried to talk but her mind had been shattered by pain and pleasure on a scale she could never have imagined. All she could do was babble like an idiot as her mind spun like a child's top in incredible pleasure.

"Oh dear... I do believe I've broken Albedo." Shalltear laughed as she kicked Albedo onto her back. Albedo's mind had not returned so her body flipped over limply like a doll. Her eyes rolled around and she could only form baby talk that came out as gibberish.

Peroroncino suddenly had an incredibly warm and pleasant feeling around his member. He looked down to see Mare. He was on his knees and sucking Peroroncino's dick.

"WHA!" Peroroncino cried in surprised but Mare's curse was still flaring, making him lust for the things he wanted most. And out of the Supreme beings, after Lady Bukubukuchagama... Lord Peroroncino was next on Mare's heart. Peroroncino didn't know how to react. Certainly, he had a trap complex... but was he about to let his sisters creation... essentially his nephew blow him?

"Haaa," Peroroncino gasped in surprise at how agile Mare's tongue was. It wrapped around his head and licked the very tip. Then he plunged the as much as he could into his mouth, only able to fit about 1/4 of it ion before he would begin to gag. Peroroncino resisted the urge to throat fuck him like he would do to Shalltear and simply stood in eye clenching pleasure and confusion as the Dark Elf boy sucked him to his heart's content.

"Mare... I'm... I'm going..." Peroroncino warned. Mare took the cock out his mouth and looked up loving at him.

"You're going to 'pew pew'?" Mare asked innocently as his delicate hands kept rubbing up and down the shaft of Peroroncino's dick, the way Aura had done to him the days before. Peroroncino nodded quickly as Mare opened his mouth wide and sucked the tip of his member. He massaged the large swollen had with his little mouth till an explosion of salty goo filled his mouth.

"Oh!" he cried in a girlish voice as more cum spurted onto his face, covering his forehead, left eye (closed) and chin with long ropey strands of semen. Peroroncino fell back onto a chair as his legs gave out form the unexpected blow job.

"Mare looked up at Peroroncino as Shalltear looked in shock. She had no idea how to react but saw the look of pleasure on her Maker's face and decided to enjoy the display of yaoi.

"Albedo you should see..." Shalltear said but Albedo was still cumming... her juices flowing out of her like a literal river, her mind still lost in lust and deviancy.

"I can't tell if she's cumming or pissing!" Shalltear laughed, but the lack of ammonia sent in the air clearly revealed it was her cum juices, not urine.

Peroroncino looked down at the cute boy and his better judgment went out the window. Mare was already bending over and pulling his panties down to his knees. He looked up at Peroroncino with a wildly cute blushing face and spread open his asshole.

"Please Lord Peroroncino... make babies with me..." he said in a voice that drove Peroroncino crazy.

"Goddamnit Mare... you're too cute when you say that... I might not be able to resist..." Peroroncino looked at the tight puckered hole that was inviting him in. Mare was practically begging to get turned out by him.

"I'm begging you Lord Peroroncino... make a baby with me!" Mare pleaded in the same cute voice. And with that Peroroncino's will was shattered. He fell to his knees and grabbed Mare's hips, each hand taking a plump butt cheek. Peroroncino suddenly had an idea... he knew Mare loved to be praised about how good he was.

"You're a really good boy Mare!" Before entering him he leaned in close and whispered into Mare's ear.

His hands ran up the length of Mare's slim tight body. They caressed the side of his ribs and took both of Mare's nippled in his fingers. He was gentle and caring as rubbed the sensitive boy's nipples.

Mare's penis sprung out at full erection form the loving stimulation. He whimpered pathetically and pushed his butt harder against the rock hard dick of Peroroncino.

"His chest is so soft and supple... am I really going to do this?" he asked himself

"My dick hurts I'm so aroused... I want to..." Peroroncino's inner mind raced with doubt and reservation, but his want to pleasure Mare was far too strong to deny.

"Ohh! huh!" Mare looked back at the large penis that Peroroncino was trying to hold back. Mare smiled and reached back between his legs and look Peroroncino's member in his outstretched hand.

"Ah! It twitches when I touch it." Mare said as his mind swam with lust from the curse that the slut next to him had placed on his body...

"Um, Mare..." Peroroncino asked but he pressed his warm ass against the hard flesh of his member. He could no longer hold back.

"Mare! Take it!" Peroroncino cried as he thrust himself into Mare slowly but with great urgency. Mare's eye's shot open from the unexpected feeling, his mouth opened and his tongue flopped out as his breathing began to become panting. He naturally tried to pull away from the foreign object pushing into him. He pulled away to just so he could end up on his belly, both his legs parted by Peroroncino's knees.

"Do it... More! 'pew pew' in me! In my boy pussy and make me pregnant Lord Peroroncino!" Mare cried back, his face completely red and tears of joy running down his adorable face. He was bracing himself against the floor and smiling lewdly at Shalltear who was roughly fingering herself at this display. Her eyes gazed hungrily at the stretched ass of Mare, and how her creator's thick cock was digging the lad out.

"It's so... soft... it's..." Peroroncino moaned as he laid against Mare's back. Both of them were pushing their hips against one another, both of them wanted Peroroncino deeper. Mare's tongue hung out in his classic boy slut face.

"It's like... it's sucking me in!" Peroroncino groaned as he ran his dick all the way to its hilt. He was completely filling up Mare with his manhood as the boy squealed in fulfilled passion. Peroroncino slowly pulled out just to have the tight anus clasp around it and not let go.

"Will... will we make... a baby soon?" Mare cried in a girlish fashion between gut filling thrusts. as Peroroncino plowed Mare's ass harder and deeper. He was humping Mare with increasingly faster thrusts as he was reaching his second orgasm.

"Yes... cumming... I'm... going to... Oh! Mare... yes... get... get pregnant with my child!" Peroroncino cried out as he flooded Mare's colon with his warm jizz. The warmth spread throughout Mare's entire body as his small body trembled and spasmed as Peroroncino kept up his mind and body penetrating thrusts, making Mare cum from just ass fucking alone.

"IEEE" Mare screamed in delight as his small erect penis fired out a huge load of cum on the floor below him. Peroroncino whispered lovingly in Mare's ear.

"Look at that Mare... you came with your pussy just like a girl." Mare was still yelling out in passion as his orgasm kept pumping semen out. Shalltear, who was now close to fisting herself in her masturbation ritual. looked at the bucket load of cum Mare spilled forth and licked her lips.

"Can you give me some of that healthy life fluid?" Shalltear asked, crawling underneath Mare's sweating and trembling body. Peroroncino pulled Mare off the ground a bit, also pushing deeper into him making Mare smile again lewdly, to give Shalltear room to maneuver below him.

Mare was still rock hard, as hard as he'd ever been and he slipped easily into Shalltear's experienced but underdeveloped pussy.

"OH! It's so different than yours Lord Peroroncino!" She cried. When Peroroncino fucked her, he stretched her to her limits, and he would reach so deep in her, he'd crush her womb with his lustful thrusts. But this... Mare fit perfectly inside her... like a hand in a glove.

"Are we making a... baby as well Shalltear?" Mare asked, his pupils almost resembling hearts. Shalltear nodded, going along with the roleplay. Obviously, nobody here but Albedo could get pregnant, and she was still drooling lite a lobotomized mental patient.

Peroroncino would thrust his cock into Mare, bucking roughly against the lad's hips, and that force would transfer to through him, and make him drive his dick into Shalltear's perfectly fitting pussy. She grabbed Mare's hips and counter thrust her hips against his, so his dick would rub vigorously against her clitoris.

"Lord Peroroncino's dick is filling me up!" Mare cried out like the mostly girlish voices.

"I'm sorry, Mare... but your ass feels like a pussy... It's too good!" The slurping sound of his cum covered dick drilling away into Mare made them both even more aroused... the sound was so lewd, and it was caused by their bodies! Just thinking about this made Mare's ankles tremble with joy.

"GGGAAAHH!" Mare cried out once more as he lost control of his love juice and spurted a huge amount of cum into the belly of Shalltear. She smiled as his ejaculate flowed into her pussy, the warmth contrasting to her cold dead flesh drove him on as he kept fucking her. Mare looked back at Peroroncino over his shoulder. His face read of happiness as he watched his Lord fuck him like he'd wanted for so long...

"Now... again...my, Mare and Shalltear... I love you both!" He moaned as he lost himself into the bowels of Mare a second time. Mare's whole body shuddered from the overload of stimulus to his body. And he came yet again into Shalltear.

"OH MY!" Shalltear shrieked as she felt the pressure of his cum begin to overfill her." Her womb and canals were completely filled to the brim with Dark Elf semen and the tight lock their hips made let none escape.

"Guuuhhhhh..." Shalltear's head rolled back she began to feel a bit like an overinflated balloon before pulling her hips away from Mare. A rush of goop bubbled out of her like a fountain, even arching from the pressure with which it flowed out of her. The whole time Mare's ass was getting pounded even harder by the birdman.

"It's... so heavy..." Mare moaned out lewdly at the pressure that compressed his small thin body. Shalltear pulled herself from Mare.

Shalltear fell to the side with a satisfied look on her face, the flow still rolling out of her as she watched her lord pull his spent dick from the recesses of Mare's body. The boy was still shaking and moaning. Peroroncino laid next to him, putting an arm around Mare. He left a spot open for Shalltear who happily crawled into his arms as well.

The three of them sighed happily in one another's arms. Peroroncino held them both close to his sweat covered chest. They both put their heads against it and closed their eyes.

Suddenly lulled back to his senses Peroroncino unreasonable acts came to his mind.

"Sexual Intercorse...male nephew... same gender... Hitomi is going to kill me..." he muttered to himself in a lot of regret as his head cleared.

Albedo's head suddenly snapped up and looked around. She grimaced and rubbed her sore crotch and belly.

"Um, Lord Peroroncino, is my punishment done?" Albedo asked shyly. He smiled with a nod and she grabbed her dress from the chair and walked out, in some discomfort from Shalltear's thrashing. Albedo left the room, and threw the dress on and made for her room.

She smiled darkly on her way to her room when she was sure nobody could see it.

In her mind, she listed off the one's she's cursed. Mare, Aura, Increment, Shalltear, Lord Peroroncino, Lady Chagama... she had neglected to mention to Mare that her curse would spread to whomever he had sex with... excluding herself of course.

She pondered how to sway the others...

Demiurge and Ulbert Alain Odle would be the biggest problem... Demiurge, especially as his craftiness, rivaled hers... But Demiurge had one weakness she could use...As for his creator? Luckily, he had little interest outside of the "experiments"... she could probably get Demiurge, if she could turn Lord Momonga human and…

Lord Momonga... he was a tricky one, and currently galavanting around as a warrior with Narberal. As undead, he caved not desires of the flesh... nor did he have the required equipment... certainly Lord Peroroncino's [POLYMORPH] spell could work... she smiled at the challenge it would be to bend Momonga to his own hidden desires...

She certainly did not need to worry about Lord Peroroncino, he would spread her curse faster than most. the maids especially would be hit hard.

"To think it would be this easy..."

Soon all of Nazarick will be as sexually liberated as she! And the true fun could begin!

Everyone would be acting on their deepest carnal desires and all would know true happiness and bliss forever! She cackled madly as she closed the door to her room behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5= Yuri x Mare

Tags

-Yaoi (Momonga x Demiurge)

-Shota

-Yuri

Yuri Alpha looked at the carpet and walls of the hallway leading to the Throne room. She was diligently inspecting the work of her maids, double-checking their efforts to make sure not a single thing was missed or neglected. It would seem everything was in order. She pushed up her glasses with a satisfied smile on her perfect porcelain white face.

Nazarick was in a busy state, and she was short-handed. Lord pero was still running the gamut on the maids. Increment was given time off by Lord pero as well. Narberal was attending Lord Momonga outside Nazarick so mistakes could crop up. But the maids were not lazy and easily picked up the slack.

It was concerning how young Master Mare had wounded Increment during their... date. This was most odd as Master Mare was kind. And even if he did demand sex from a maid, he would know the difference in their levels, and sex with a level 1 with a level 100 was dangerous for the level 1. Lord Peroroncino understood this so he never damaged the girls, so this might be just a matter of inexperience on the young lads part she deduced.

"Perhaps I should find Master Mare and show him how to be more gentle?" But she thought that approaching Lady Bukubukuchagama about this would be the best action... certainly, the boy's mother would be the one to talk to him.

Yuri made her way to Lady Bukubukuchagama's room and politely knocked.

"Hello? A perky cute female voice called out on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Lady Bukubukuchagama, it is Yuri Alpha... Um, I've come to speak to you about young Master Mare. There was hesitation but then the door opened slightly.

"Come in Yuri," The same cute voice said. Where yuri had expected a large flesh pile of slime instead was a human woman. Yuri knew it was her lady even with the change of appearance, though it was a bit jarring. As a slime, her gear was unseeable as she just obtained stats from it floating about her, but in this form, she wore her gear like any other member... though it was funny to see a 5'5 girl walking around in thick plate armor.

"Oh, Lady Bukubukuchagama... you look human," Yuri stated the obvious in hopes of an explanation. in this form she was a cute girl of about 23 or so, her reddish-brown hair ran straight to her shoulders.

"Um, well yes... I've decided to have my brother use [POLYMORPH] on me so I can... anyway, you said something about Mare?" She turned and sat down, her armor making clanking sounds as she did so, this made her frown.

"Um, would Lady Bukubukuchagama feel more comfortable in something more relaxing?" Yuri asked. She was one to talk as she too was in combat maid gear. Bukubukuchagama smiled.

"Well yes actually, but in all my time in YGGDRASIL, I never bothered to buy any nice dresses or casual wear, it's all just armor," Bukubukuchagama said with a shrug.

"You should have our smith make you some casual wear, I could put the request in myself if you'd like my Lady," Yuri said. Bukubukuchagama once again shot the maid a cute smile as she brushed her hair back.

"And do you know my measurements in this form?" Bukubukuchagama asked the maid who quickly looked her over. Yuri's eyes covered Bukubukuchagama so thoroughly she became rather embarrassed.

"Hmm, yes, I believe your measurements are more or less in line with Sister Narberal... Indeed, anything she could wear I gather Lady Bukubukuchagama would have no trouble fitting," She said her sentence with her trademark glasses adjust. Bukubukuchagama wondered who adjusted their glasses more a day Yuri or Demiurge...

Bukubukuchagama seemed disappointed at that answer... Yuri was confused, she had guessed correctly, and being compared to the prettiest (in Yuri's opinion) combat maid should have been a compliment, she began to panic as she realized she had not interrupted the will of a supreme being 100%.

"L...Lady Bukubukuchagama, I am so sorry if I offended you... if I can atone..." Yuri pleaded falling to her knees in the full prostration pose. She closed her eyes, even allowing her glasses to fall off her perfect face and onto the floor. There was some clanking of armor and then a loud thud as the metal fell to the floor. Yuri surmised she had just dropped all of her armor to the floor, but she dare not look up.

"Yuri, you may rise... I am not offended..." As Yuri looked up she noted a weird purple glowing symbol above the lower belly of Bukubukuchagama. Everything else was bare. She was completely naked. Bukubukuchagama knelt down and put her finger under Yuri's chin. Yuri blinked nervously, not sure what would happen next.

"Yuri... you know what your name means?" Yuri gulped.

"It means... Lily, a flower..." She suspected that wasn't the meaning Lady Bukubukuchagama was hinting at. The way Bukubukuchagama playfully removed her finger alluded to this further.

"Um... it could also mean... an intimate relationship between... women..." Yuri gulped at this implication. Bukubukuchagama giggled playfully and sat back on her chair, seductively crossing her legs, he eyes had a faint purple glow to them, Yuri did not know why.

"So then tell me... Yuri... which do prefer?" Bukubukuchagama had put a certain amount of emphasis on her name. Yuri looked up, still kneeling even though she had permission to stand.

"I... I only seek to please the remaining supreme beings... my Lady," Yuri could feel her insides jumping in anticipation. She was a virgin... and the chance to lay with a supreme being was an honor, to say the least. Certainly, she never expected THIS to happen.

"Oh? So if I asked you to please me, sexually, right now... would you?" Bukubukuchagama asked with a soft smile. She leaned back in her chair, slowly spreading her legs. Yuri glimpsed up and saw her lady. This was completely out of character to Lady Bukubukuchagama... perhaps in her human form, she changed a bit?

"O...of course My Lady... it is impossible for one like me to refuse an order..." Yuri was trying to remain as professional as possible, even though this excitement was a dull roar in the back of her mind. Her stomach was aflutter with the thought of being so intimate with a supreme being...

Bukubukuchagama playfully put her foot out and grabbed the pin that held Yuri's 'beehive' hairdo. Yuri's hair fell somewhat loose but maintained its shape due to Yuri's inscrutable attention to detail during her morning (or every 12 hours) routine of preparation to make herself presentable to all she would serve.

"Wag your head back and forth Yuri..." Bukubukuchagama said softly. Yuri did as asked at once and her long black hair fell either side of her shoulders. yuri was surprised to find her own body becoming wet with arousal. As an undead... particularly mostly a zombie, her womanly functions had long been dormant... but the mental arousal of what was happening weighed so heavily on her anticipation it was like her whole body was feeling alive.

"You are incredibly beautiful Yuri, you know that?" Bukubukuchagama asked with a smile. Yuri felt a trickle of blood flow from her nose. A compliment like that... she felt slightly light-headed and her body shivered...

"HHaaaaa..." Yuris pose broke and she fell to her side on the floor and she shivered, as such a compliment immediately invoked a climax in her.

"Fufufufu!" Bukubukuchagama giggled as she walked to the shivering form of Yuri. She playfully kicked Yuri on to her back. Yuri flopped over easily like a fish out of water, still squirming about. Bukubukuchagama moved her leg underneath Yuri's dress and found a moist spot, Yuri's climax had soiled her undergarments and Bukubukuchagama pressed her foot harder against her wet crotch.

Bukubukuchagama smirked as she held her hand at Yuri who was just now regaining her mind. it seems she almost passed out when she came... just like Aura does Bukubukuchagama thought.

"[UNEQUIP OPPONENT ARMOR]" She used a PvP spell that would temporarily unequip one armor slot piece from a rival player. Instantly Yuri's Maid outfit was gone, as she was just in black silken bra and panties. Bukubukuchagama grabbed each of the head maids' ankles with her small hands.

"Lasy... itsh...sheell..." Yuri tried to stammer rout, but her second orgasm was already robbing the zombie maid of her motor functions. Yuri crunched up into the fetal position as she screamed, she released herself. Yuri's orgasmic juices flowed out of her like a river, making her crotch sloppy and wet.

Bukubukuchagama actually stopped her foot play and sat back in her chair waiting for Yuri to regain her senses. Slowly Yuri's eyes rolled back and her world came into focus, she was sprawled out in a shameful display in front of her Lady...

"So, Yuri... I believe you came to me for a reason?" Bukubukuchagama suddenly asked in an almost business-like tone. Yuri suddenly had to adjust to this change of tone and mood. She thought for a second as she clamored to her hands and knees once again in a submissive pose.

"Um, well yes... actually, uh, the young master Mare forced himself onto one of my maids... and while she did not mind, sex between a level 100 and level 1 can be very dangerous, and he almost killed Increment in the throes of passion... I was thinking that maybe Lady Bukubukuchagama could speak to young master Mare about this..."

"Hmm, well that may not be necessary, you see... Mare! would you kindly join us, love?" Bukubukuchagama called out. The door to the next room open and Mare cautiously looked out.

"Y... yes lady Bukubukuchagama?" He asked looking out from the opening in the door.

"Come here, Mare... Yuri, would you like to tell Mare here, what you told me?" Mare walked out and approached them. Yuri nervously tried to get in a presentable position but quickly realized the sordid state she was in, her shame made her almost want to wretch...

Mare walked next to Yuri and looked down at her. His adorable face smiling expectantly.

"Oh, um... well... that is... uh, young Master Mare... do remember your... encounter with Increment?" Yuri asked. Mare thought and nodded.

"Yes, I met her in the hallway and wanted to 'pew pew' inside her... she was so pretty!" He said bashfully.

"Yes, that is fine... the maids of Nazarick only live to serve... but, do you understand how badly you hurt her?" Yuri asked, her confidence returning. Mare blinked in confusion.

"Hurt her? I never wanted to hurt her!" Mare's voice was filled with genuine distress. He really was a kind child who would never intentionally hurt someone of Nazarick.

"I know... but you are level 100 and she... all the maids are only level 1... sex with you is incredibly dangerous for them..." Yuri explained. Mare poked his fingers together in an apologetic manner.

"I see... I.. I'm sorry..." Mare said meekly.

"No..." Bukubukuchagama's voice cut in. Both Mare and Yuri looked at Bukubukuchagama in confusion.

"Mare... I think you need to learn what you did was bad..." Bukubukuchagama smiled with lustful intent... driven on by her infected curse. Both Yuri and Mare looked up in anticipation and worry. Bukubukuchagama simply thought for a while then pointed at Yuri.

"How would you handle this yuri Alpha?" Bukubukuchagama asked in a cute voice. Yuri thought for a while.

"I think just education would be best, that is to say, he must understand already..."

"Right, good idea!" I will have the entire combat maids teach Mare about... adult love and sexual intercourse... for beginners." Bukubukuchagama said with a smile, she gently rubbed Mare's bottom. He blushed and giggled.

"So Yuri... please explain to Mare why you came here tonight," Bukubukuchagama said in a teasingly cute tone.

Yuri looked up at the encroaching Mare. She cleared her throat a bit as if trying to regain some semblance of dignity.

"Well, Mare, for now, if you want to have... if you have urges, I ask you not fulfill them on our level 1 maids... as even a little bit of pressure from your perspective is... considerably more intense on their end. Do you understand what I'm saying? So as your mother said... if you have these urges, approach on of the combat maids, we are much higher in level and more... suited to that kind of... pressure." Yuri said with a smile. Bukubukuchagama clapped.

"Perfect Yuri Alpha! I couldn't have said it better myself... and on that note..." She looked at Yuri with a strange look Yuri had never seen before.

"Okay, Yuri Alpha! I want you to make Mare cum using only your tits..." Bukubukuchagama said. Mare knelt down in front of Yuri with his hips out and chest back, his hard, small member sticking out at her. The look in his eyes was both nervousness and longing... and no one in Nazarick could possibly resist those cute eyes of his!

Yuri's mouth salivated at the sight of Mare's erect penis. She wanted to wrap her mouth around it... but she was not allowed... Yuri unbuckled the clasp to her back silken bra, allowing her large breasts to burst forth in the young boy's face.

"Boobies!" Mare exclaimed as he reached out and began fondling her large tits. Every grasp and rub Mare did to her breasts sent waves of unfamiliar pleasure to coarse through her.

"Am I such a... perverted person?" Yuri asked out loud. Bukubukuchagama giggled.

"We're all perverted on the inside, Yuri! There is no shame in this!" Yuri was surprised to hear Lady Bukubukuchagama say such things... she sounded more like her brother, Lord Peroroncino! But Yuri had to accept the words of a supreme being as absolute truth! If she said all NPC's had a perverse nature hidden... then it must be true!

Yuri grinned at the bashful Mare, she took her large soft breasts and placed Mare's erect penis between her large flesh pillows. Mare gasps silently and shuddered... he clearly was enjoying the sensation she was causing.

Yuri opened her mouth and poured out a large amount of saliva on the head of Mare's dick, it gooped downed his shaft as her huge tits covered it up. Mare clenched his eyes shut and began breathing heavily. Yuri gave a glance at Bukubukuchagama so make sure this was really okay, but the sultry smile of the supreme beings told her this was fine to do.

Yuri rubbed her tits in opposite directions, giving Mare's dick full coverage.

"UWAAH!" Mare suddenly cried as he exploded lots and lots of warm salty semen all over Yuri's face and breast. Bukubukuchagama laughed and patted Mare's head as he heaved and tried to catch his breath.

"Yuri. I think Mare would like to have sex with you, please get on your back..." Bukubukuchagama said lovingly. Yuri moved to accommodate Mare. He moved between her legs, his eyes exuding the same weird purple glow that Bukubukuchagama's eyes also had.

Mare thrust his hips forward. He ran his penis into Yuri who shuddered at his vigorous thrusting. She could handle his petite member and push her hips forward to match his rhythm. Bukubukuchagama clapped happily as Mare started panting loudly.

"Make a baby with Yuri, Mare!" Bukubukuchagama clapped as he increased his force. He looked up at Yuri who smiled, she grabbed his cute butt and pulled him into her as he came. He filled her with a huge amount of cum. Yuri clenched her teeth as a climax rolled over her.

Mare collapsed onto her breathing heavily. She held him till he caught his breath.

"Okay Yuri, please go inform your sisters they will take turns serving Mare." Bukubukuchagama instructed as Yuri, now dressed, left Bukubukuchagama's chambers. She cold feel Mare's jizz running down the inside of her leg as she made her way around Nazarick to continue her work.

That night she sat with her sisters and told them they each had to teach Mare something about sex.

"This will be fun!~su! I will teach Mare all about sadism... I'm sure sister Solution would like to join us?" Lupusregina said smiling hungrily. Solution thought for a second and nodded.

"I will teach the lad how to deep throat and other... things," She smiled.

"Ooooh! Sister Solution will be giving herself that thing~su?" Lupusrgina said with a grin and sticking her finger out. Solution smiled with a wink.

"We can teach him how to really enjoy himself," She said with a sultry smile.

CZ2128 Delta thought for a second.

"I should also accompany you two... I would like to learn these things as well..." CZ said. The Pleiades maids all laughed as they realized CZ, or Shizu was as ignorant as any one of these things.

"Alright then, let us schedule a meeting tomorrow with Mare, the three of us will have a good time... I'm sure!" Solution said as she looked at Shizu and licked her lips.

The next night, The proverbial doors of Nazarick opened and Momonga and Narberal returned back from their outing in the New World. Now that Lord Momonga had returned from his journey and Albedo saw her chance... she snuck into Momonga's office and prepared her plan.

Demiurge walked with speed yet also reservation toward the office of Momonga. He was able to see many steps into the future... not as well as his Lord Momonga of course, but he tried all the same. His Lord's voice hinted to urgency. He replayed the [MESSAGE] he had just received from his Lord Momonga in his mind over and over.

"Demiurge... please meet me in my personal quarters... something has happened..." Those words shook the Demon Lord Demiurge to his very fabric of being!

"Why? Why does it always come up..." Demiurge cursed his own inability to perceive the need of his Lord... With all his gifted "intelligence" from his creator he always felt like a child when standing in the presence of his Lord Momonga...

"And now he needs me?" Demiurge thought as he hurried to the room of his Lord as fast as he could. He had been moving too fast perhaps for when he turned a corner he abruptly collided with someone.

"AH!" the female voice called out in surprise. It was Albedo, and she also seemed to be in a hurry...

"Albedo... my apologies... I was in a hurry and... " Demiurge said as he offered his hand to her, to help her up to her feet. She looked at his gracious hand for a moment or two then pretended it wasn't there and got up under her own power.

"Sorry Demiurge, but Lord Momonga has asked... me to do an important task for him... so if you'll excuse me," She said in a bit of a pretentious tone. Demiurge's hands began to sweat, as much as they could for a demon.

"This can't be..." Demiurges had played out every possible scenario that could possibly happen on his way here. And if these particular events were unfolding then it might mean...

Demiurge had to stop and take a knee. He suspected his Lord Momonga, would be waiting for him in an altered state... that is if his calculations held up and they always did... then the situation had taken a much more serious turn than first expected.

"No, I'm an idiot... trying to guess the actions of him... I suppose this is just another..." but his own thought process was interrupted by the fact that Demiurge now stood before the door of his Lord. After stealing his nerve he knocked on Lord Momonga's door.

"Is that you Demiurge?" The voice of his Lord asked. Demiurge bowed toward the door in a deep respectful bow. Even the voice of his Lord Ainz was enough to make his heart tremble, but he must remain professional!

"Yes Lord Momonga... you wished for my presence?" Demiurge asked, his eyes still cast at the blood-red carpet that he stood upon.

"Yes, Demiurge... please come in..." The calm voice said from the other side of the door. Demiurge's tail trembled ever so slightly, beguiling his true anxiety. He finally rose from his bow to open the door and enter in. The room was not lit, but his class had perfect dark vision do this was not an issue.

"Lord Momonga?" Demiurge asked as he saw the form of his Lord. It was smaller than usual, and he stood with his back turned to him... what in the world could have happened? For once, Demiurge was in the dark... a place he did not fancy, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Didn't I say you could just call me 'Momonga'? You needn't refer to me as your "lord" Momonga said. Demiurge smiled with yet another bow.

"Yes... but as much as an honor as that is... I relish the opportunity to say your title... if that pleases you?" Demiurge asked nervously.

"If it pleases me, eh? You do a lot to please me Demiurge... I hope you know I recognize this?' Momonga said in a humble tone.

"I...I..." Demiurge was searching for the right words but his Lords chuckle told him such things were not necessary. His Lord turned to reveal his body to Demiurge.

Where once there was the cold, death grin, of a skull and matching bone body... now was flesh. It was as he feared!

"Human? Lord Momonga... why are..." Demiurge looked in confusion. Before him as not the Overlord of death, but the weakest of all lifeforms... why? he had suspected some other body, but he had miscalculated and he was not expecting a human man to stand before him.

"Something has happened Demiurge, and I...Albedo used some kind of spell and..." Momonga admitted. Demiurge looked at the human body of his Lord.

"W... Why entrust this knowledge with me, my Lord? For all we know this could be an attack against you! Please allow me to go deal with Albedo, she..." Demiurge said making himself slightly alarmed.

"Because I trust you..."

"My Lord?"

"I trust you to know what could be happening... for I am at a loss as to why I am... in this state," Momonga said in honest frustration. Demiurge walked closer to his Lord, who did not pull away.

"May I?" Demiurge asked. Momonga opened his robed, revealing his entire, nude, human body to the demon. Demiurge reached out and placed his hand in the chest of his Lord. He could feel life... he could feel the heartbeat from under his palm. It seemed to quicken at the Demon Lord's touch.

Demiurge was lost in thought, he was trying to think of why Albedo would do such a thing to one of the supreme beings. When he was suddenly taken off his feet.

"I... your touch... I must..." Ainz whispered as he moved forward. Demiurge was shocked to feel Momonga's lips pressing against his... Momonga was also holding both Demiurge's wrists with his hands.

Kissing? I am kissing my Lord? Demiurge wondered. But the reality of the situation burst forth as he felt his Lord's hands let go of his wrists and run their way up his chest and under his shirt. The sudden groping caused the calculating demon to yelp out in surprise. A sound he regretted making immediately... it was such a disgraceful sound...

Wait... the kiss! He was shuddering from the touch of his Lord on his chest that he almost forgot the two were locking mouths together. Demiurge had no idea what to do... this entire situation was more than he could... hope for?

"My Lord?" Demiurge asked in shock. Momonga's breath was warming his lips as his Lord simply breathed.

Momonga pulled away, ashamed of what he had just done. He seemed confused and had a slight tint of purple in his eyes.

"Albedo... she... I think she did something to me..." Ainz said meekly. Demiurge stood in furious objection.

"WHAT? Albedo Dare... she dares taint a supreme being THE supreme being with..."

"I... I don't think she meant anything by it... it's just that I feel... very weird right now and... this body... I'm not sure I can contain myself!"Momonga groaned in regret. Demiurge's tail swayed ever so slightly to the side... did he dare suggest what would be the best course of action?

"So I called you, Demiurge here, to ask what I should do? You are the most intelligent mind I know... I will do anything you suggest," Demiurge listened to Ainz talk but the realization of his Lords saliva still on his mouth was making him quiver in his core.

"Anything I suggest? My Lord... such a statement could be used in the worst ways possible... I..."

"But I trust you Demiurge... I trust you... more.. than the others, even. I know you and only you would be the one who could resolve this issue um, quietly..." Demiurge knelt down to meet his Lord face to face.

"If, I may suggest... perhaps your current form, that is, of a weak-minded human..." Demiurge bit his lip in anger... he was about to suggest the correct course of action, yet he knew what it could lead to... and he wanted that so badly, it felt like... cheating.

"If... you want my suggestion... I feel you have been inflicted with a curse... an ability that only a succubus could inflict... by that I mean Albedo has inflicted you with a debuff that... would render you useless to her charms. Momonga looked at his body... it made sense. Why else would she push so hard for a human body...

"So... what should I do, Demiurge, please... I'll do whatever it takes..." Ainz said silently. Demiurge cursed Albedo and himself... this isn't something that should be happening but... the truth would set him free.

"Lord Momonga... I believe you are under the effect of a Succubus spell..." And in this... 'New World'... sexual release is probably the best way to purge it from your system... as these kinds of spells seem to take on much more potent effects.

"Sex... Demiurge are you suggesting that..." Momonga asked. Demiurge turned away, blushing furiously... something he was not aware he could do.

"It is why you are acting like... it's why you probably just kissed me..." his own tail dropped slightly at this probable truth.

"If Lord Momonga is sexually satisfied... then the curse should end, but..." He knew the problem with that is there were many kinds of succubus spells, and he was unaware of this one that Tabula had secretly instilled in her. Typically Demiurge would be correct in this, unfortunately, Tabula was counting on this assumption by anyone who figured out what Albedo was up to.

"So you are willing to lend me your body to rid me of this curse?" Momonga asked. Just the phrase "lend me your body" buckled the Demon Lords' knees and he fell into a prostration position before his Lord.

"In all honesty My Lord... yes... that would probably cure you..." he admitted with shame in his heart... even his tail lay flat on the floor in embarrassment. What he had suggestion was the truth, but he would drive so much pleasure from it...

"Demiurge... I kissed you for a reason you know..." Momonga said in a low tone. Demiurge looked up.

"I... then..." He steeled his resolve.

"Then please My Lord... allow me to help you... best I can..." Demiurge whispered, looking between his Lord's legs. Momonga blushed and looked away and leaned back and opened his cloak, allowing Demiurge to gaze upon his Lord's member.

"I... May I..." Demiurge breathed, but Momonga looked at him and nodded. He reached out, feeling the warm length of flesh in his hand. At his touch, it swelled as it hardened in his hand... his Lord was becoming aroused... at his touch.

"Please just..." but before Momonga could finish his sentence Demiurge had his mouth open.

"Please Demiurge... do what you must..." the tremble of excitement and caution in his Lord's voice spoke to the urgency of his sexual desire. With his resolve bolstered Demiurge stretched out his jaw as much as he could and took his lord's warm, firm member into his wet mouth.

Demiurge gave no thought to his own desires, he clenched his throat around the swollen dick that now reached to the bottom of his esophagus.

"Ohhhh..." Momonga let out an intense moan of pleasure that drove Demiurge even further. He slammed his head all the way to his lord's hilt... feeling the huge lengths of his Lords erect penis fill the entirety of his throat... yet he would not budge... in a slow-motion he pulled his Lord's beloved cock from his mouth halfway, then sucked it deep back in his open esophagus and throat. He would roll his tongue roughly the top before sucking it back down the length of his mouth.

"So... good..." he heard his Lord moaned as Momonga's hands grabbed the back of Demiurge's head. Momonga held his head softly, allowing the demon to slide his mouth up and down his hard shaft.

"Cum... I want to taste..." Demiurge whimpered out pathetically as he worked his tongue and mouth over the swollen head of Momonga's dick. As if to grant his with a hot flood of salty semen filled his mouth, which he gulped down willingly and hastily... not allowing a single drop of his lord's seed to go to waste!

The lust-filled lewd moan Momonga gave out as he ejaculated into the throat of Demiurge drove the Demon Lord to unimaginable heights of love and lust. He now greedily sucked with all his might... wanting to milk his Lord cock of every last drop of love he could ever hope to taste.

"Demi..." was all Momonga could make out before losing himself and just moaning loudly as he felt the work of his most loyal subject tried his best to please his Lord... his god. The salty taste and smell flooded Demiurges sense... cum and dick was all that existed to him for a few short seconds.

"BWAH!" Demiurge let out a gasp of air as he had been fervently sucking his Lord off as hard as he could for... he did not know how long.

"Oh... it's cold..." Ainz muttered. At first, Demiurge did not know what his Lord spoke but then he saw... his tail, his metal spiked tail was wrapped lovingly around Ainzes ankle as he pleasured his Lord.

"I..." Demiurge went to apologize and remove his tail it but Momonga caressed is loving with a smile.

"No... I like it... this is... nice," Momonga said as Demiurge bobbed his head up and down, still sucking his lord off to his utmost ability. Demiurge knelt in front of his lord with his cock sliding in and out of his mouth/throat. It wasn't long till his efforts were rewarded with another explosion of male love.

"NNNggghhhh.." Demiurge moaned in ecstasy as his felt his lords cum fill his essence. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head as Ainzes cum rolled out over his chin and chest... there was too much to ingest and Demiurges head was swimming with lust and pleasure, he was on the verge of passing out, luckily he had gear that prevented such shameful acts! This allowed him to gulp down each warm salty mouthful...

"Am... I performing to My Lord's wishes?" Demiurge asked after he had swallowed his Lord's last spurt of salty love.

"Demiurge... I do not think you could fail me if you tried..." Momonga said as he caressed his follower's face gently.

"I... I..." Demiurge mutter sadly and happily, and it was this profession of love that would allow even a demon to cry. Gems fell from the normally normal eyes of the demon. But his own emotional being was not what Demiurge wished to bolster, it was...

"That's good Demiurge..." Momonga said calmly after spilling his load into the belly of Demiurge.

"Then... I satisfied you, My Lord?" Demiurge asked, looking up pitifully but earnestly. He asked and was relieved to see his Lord nodded with a smile.

"I... Indeed, but I wonder now... what do YOU want?"

"What I want?"

"Are you satisfied with this? Or would you want to offer more of your body to me?" Momonga asked. His eyes cascading over the ripped and toned muscular body of Demiurge who was stripping to nothing as he realized Momonga was looking him over. The slight jump of Demiurge's tail, which still lovingly wrapped itself around his lord's ankle leaped with the rest of his body at this question.

"Fufufufu... I see then..." Momonga said with a happy tone as he grabbed Demiurge and turned him away. First, Demiurge was confused but as he felt his Lord's hands bend him over he knew what was to come next... and he clenched his teeth in expectation.

He gasped in surprise as he felt Momonga press his hard dick against the crevice of his ass. before Demiureg could ask what he could do he felt the entire length of his Lord fill his body up. Demiurge shuddered at the sensation of being loved by the one he held above all... but if his Lord wanted to reduce him to a sex toy... then that was his happy lot in life...

However... he felt his Lord gently bite the back of his long, pointed ears. It was a loving bite, but an assertive one... And he did not let go even as he began to thrust and penetrate his beloved floor guardian regions.

Demiurge could only keep from bursting out into tears of happiness as he felt his lord use his body to satisfy himself.

"Am I... Do I feel good for My Lord?" Demiurge asked it was the only question he wanted to know... even his tail perked up as if it too wanted to know the answer. But the hard thrusting and penetration of his Lords member into his spread ass was all the answer he needed.

"Yes... it's so... good..." Momonga moaned loudly as he pushed his rock hard member deeper and harder into the welcoming place Demiurge provided for his lord.

Finally, a rush of warmth overtook Demiurge as Momonga finally released himself into him. From the opening of his stretched ass to the lower reaches of his stomach, he could feel it. The hard, warm rush of semen that his Lord was dumping into him. With each moan and thrust, Demiurge accepted more of the warm white fluid that was meant only for him.

Demiurge wondered if he should say something, but he quickly realized that speech was not his use at the moment. he could tell from the rock hard member that was still turning him out, one deep thrust at a time. His joy was overflowing in him as he felt the release of ejaculate within him.

Momonga pulled away and fell back into his chair. Suddenly his Overlord form returned and he was returned back to his normal state. Demiurge smiled, he knew he had helped return his Lord to his true form. Ainz thought a moment.

"Why would Albedo do something like this?" Momonga muttered to himself. Demiurge frowned as he dressed and became proper again.

"There are many interesting things happening, I heard young Mare forced himself on Increment not long ago... and Aura has been acting strange as well... there is a chance it's all connected. We should really ask Lord Tabula about this..."

Momonga didn't want to intrude on the business of others... of his friends, but this was a concern and Tabula was known for... overindulging in his projects.

"I know Lady Bukubukuchagama took issue with Albedo as well recently... it seems she is doing something..." Demiurge said woefully.

"I don't want to believe they mean us or Nazarick any harm... but having Albedo cursing people is not something I'm comfortable with, I will deal with her and Tabula myself," Momonga said and Demiurge nodded.

"Is there anything you would like me to do Lord Momonga?" Demiurge asked. Momonga shook his head.

"No, you've done enough as it is... I'll have to think of how to approach this, until then, simply help others around Nazarick if you see they need help." Demiurge nodded that he understood and excused himself, not being able to rid himself of a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6= Rod of The Druid

tags

-Shota

-Yaoi (Demiurge x Mare)

-cumflation

-anal

-true love

It had been a long day. Demiurge was feeling spent, and unusually aroused. Ever since he'd spent time with Lord momonga he couldn't stop thinking about it. Not physically of course but mentally... he needed to relax himself. He had been helping his creator, Lord Ulbert Alain Odle with various experiments to try to get his mind off Lord Momonga and Albedo's treachery. Together they found that the people of this world could be used to make scrolls. So he'd been setting up a type of farm to mass-produce them.

"Yeah, I could really go for a bath..." Demiurge nodded as he made his way through Nazaricks spa to one of its seventeen public baths. He picked one at random and undressed. With only a towel around his waist Demiurge made his way into one of the bathing rooms. It was a large one with white porcelain floors and beautifully carved statues that held jars pouring hot water into the large group bath.

Demiurge sat on a bench and rinsed his body and hair off, he was ready to soak in the bath proper now that his pre-bath rinse was finished. But just as he stood to go to the bath, the door to the bathing room opened and a naked Mare walked in. They looked at one another in surprise for a moment.

"Ah, hello Mare, did you come to use the bath as well?" Demiurge asked.

"Um, well... yes, uh... if you want to be alone I could leave..." Mare said, but his eyes seemed fixated on the exposed member of Demiurge. Demiurge noticed his stare.

"Um... no, that's fine, if you want to join me I could wash your hair and back for you," Demiurge motioned to the bench he had just been sitting on. Mare smiled and with a nod carefully walked over to him. He was completely nude so all he had to do was sit.

As promised Demiurge helped clean the lad's back and hair. After helping Mare clean he walked to the bath with him. They both let out a long sigh of relief as the warm water eased their stress. Demiurge noticed that Mare was still looking at him.

"You seem to be staring, is there something you needed to ask me?" Demiurge asked as he casually looked down at Mare who was smiling.

"Demiurge... can I..." his different colored eyes drifted down the well-toned body of Demiurge and settled on his crotch. Demiurge looked at Mare with confusion.

"Mare? What... why are you..." Demiurge instinctively covered himself with his arm as he realized Mare was staring interest at his penis.

Mare reached out and grabbed Demiurge's penis. At his touched Demiurge flinched back.

"Mare! What are you..."

"Demiurge... I know he loves us, all of us in Nazarick so much... I just want to make him go 'pew pew' to show him much I care!" Mare said in a kind tone that was fitting to him.

Mare was pure and innocent, right? Something must be wrong... wait... Demiurge realized there was a cursed mark on Mare's tummy... and his eyes... he was under the influence of a curse, could this also be Albedo's doing?!

"Mare! You are cursed! We need to..." Demiurge stood up but fell back as his whole body went limp. Mare was holding up his hand with a somewhat unhappy look on his face, but he was also holding up his hand.

"Mare?" Demiurge realized Mare had cast a spell on him... he could not move.

"Mare! Release me this instant! We need to get that curse lifted from you!" Demiurge pleaded but could not move or cast... and Mare would not bend to his voice commands either. He was at the young Dark elf's mercy!

"It's okay Demiurge!" Mare said as he spread his legs in front of Demiurge, presenting his small penis to Demiurge.

"Hey, no! Close your legs Mare! I can see..." but Mare just looked up at him curiously.

"Hmm? But you're a guy too? So there should be no problem showing you this right?" Mare asked in a somewhat innocent manner. His head cocked to the side cutely.

"Wait... you're not getting what I mean..." Demiurge was sure this had something to do with Albedo. Corrupting him would be... well it seems to have already happened.

"Take a look Demiurge... or do you not like me?" Mare pushed his member closer to the subdued Demiurge's face.

Demiurge looked at the hard penis Mare was putting forth at him. the look on Mare's face, however, was that of a predator, not a shy boy like he was... it was that damned curse! If only he could...

"Won't you tell me how happy you are for seeing me like this? I know you must!" Mare said with a smile. In truth Demiurge would LOVE to give this boy everything he was asking for... but he knew this was wrong, this was not how Mare should be!

"Mare this is wrong... I must..." but Mare blinked in surprise as he put his foot against the dick of Demiurge.

"Wrong? Is it?" Mare asked playfully as he teased the large cock of the helpless demon. His small nimble toes teased and squeezed Demiurge's member till he was standing rock hard, to his utmost shame.

"Huh? Master Demiurge's penis had become hard. Was it from seeing my body?" Mare asked with such a cute look, Demiurge could feel his fortitude waning...

"No! Mare this isn't..."

"Say that all you want Master Demiurge... but your body is so honest! Look how hard your dick is!" Mare cried in a girlish voice as he continued his footjob for the Demon lord. To his shame, Demiurge's penis was fully hard and standing at an impressive nine inches with a slight inward curve.

"Mare... stop..." Demiurge pleaded as Mare kept lightly kicking his hard member with his delicate feet. But Demiurge had had enough! He used a racial passive ability that would let him break free of a C.C. ability.

In a burst of power, Demiurge stood up, able to move again. The sudden movement sent Mare flying back. He landed on the outside of the bath in shock.

"What are you doing? Using an ability out of the blue like that!" Mare cried in surprise as he fell back. When Mare opened his eyes all he could see was the towering hard member of Demiurge who stood before him. Demiurge knew he should not indulge this... but his inner darkness was urging him on, and it wasn't as if Mare didn't want this either... that is what he told himself anyway.

"Wow... you're penis is so hard!" Mare exclaimed in shock. His face turning blushing red... he was acting more like his normal self now at least.

"This is because of you Mare... you made me like this, you understand?" Demiurge said smiling and moving closer to the boy.

"Be... because of me?" Mare asked in girlish innocence.

"That's right, you wanted this right? So you should take responsibility." Demiurge said with a sneer, he thrust his large member toward the cute Dark Elf boy who looked wide-eyed at it... he clearly wanted it, but his shy nature came back for some reason.

"What… what do you mean?" Mare asked innocently.

"Mare, don't act all innocent and Naive after acting so provocative... Do you want to be the kind of person... the kind of boy that can't take care of a guy?" Demiurge asked teasingly. His provocation worked. A determined look crossed Mare's face as he rose to his knees and took Demiurges hard penis in his small hands.

"I can do this. It's obvious... after all, I'm a boy... and you're my big brother," Mare said in a shameful voice. Saying they were brothers definitely a sexual reaction as though the supreme beings were their parents they weren't quite related... Demiurge was reaching a kink deep in the boy.

"So...I can do is..." Mare said, but he spoke up with confidence once more.

"Oh? Then do it." Demiurge said with a smile, he looked down at the submissive boy. Mare looked in amazement at the huge dick he held in his hands. He was so much larger than Lord pero...

"Did... did I really make you this hard?" Mare asked in surprise as it was like holding a rod of pure hot steel. Mare ran his hands up and down the warm member in amazement by how large it was.

"Don't just use your hand... use your mouth too..." Demiurge purred gently, but with a wicked smile for what he was planning.

"I...I know," Mare squealed as he roughly licked the swollen tip of the member he held. His soft, small tongue roughly worked the sensitive areas of Demiurge's penis.

"It's so much better than I expected!" Demiurge moaned as Mare licked his cock like an ice cream cone. His precum giving Mare a nice flavor as he ran his tongue up and down the veined dick of the Demon Lord Demiurge.

"You're very good at this..." Demiurge muttered. In truth he didn't know if Mare was or not as this was his first sexual encounter... he just knew Mare's licks felt insanely good!

"Hey... are you only going to lick it?" Demiurge asked teasingly to Mare who understood. Mare opened his mouth as wide as he could and slid the hard dick of Demiurge into his mouth. mares warm, wet mouth instantly melted Demiurges lust. He looked as the young boy worked his dick the best he could.

Mare was only able to get one fourth of the massive cock into his mouth.

"Deeper... suck it deeper..." Demiurge moaned as he grabbed the back of Mare's head. Mare seemed to be trying to do as commanded but could not lodge more of the massive meat stick in his delicate mouth.

"Damn... I'll cum soon..." Demiurge muttered as he roughly grabbed handfuls of Mare's hair.

"I said... suck it deeper!" Demiurge grunted as he thrust his hips forward and pushed MAre's head closer to his body. In one hard thrust, he rammed the entire length of his cock down the throat and esophagus of Mare. The pleasure overcame him and he grabbed Mare's head tightly, forcing him his head back and forth.

Mare's eyes rolled up in ecstasy as Demiurge force fucked his mouth pussy! He could feel the hard, protruding member violate his throat, but with every hard shove, he became more and more aroused, this treatment fit him just fine!

"Oh... I'm coming... I'm going to shoot it all in your mouth Mare!" Demiurge cried as he came... He grasped Mare's head close to his body as he spilled every hot drip of semen into the belly of Mare. Mare drank it happily, his eyes rolling around as Demiurge fucked his mouth and throat harder and deeper. With every thrust, he deposited more of his demon Jizz into Mare's stomach.

Mare fell back, coughing and gasping for air as he tried to swallow the last of his meal Demiurge had prepared for him.

"Gah! (cough) blech!" Mare sputtered.

"Shit... I lost control because of how good it felt!" Demiurge said to himself in regret. But Mare was smiling up at him cunningly.

"HAHAHA! You silly! thrusting your hips like that so suddenly! You couldn't keep your composure because it was your first time?" Mare asked after he gulped down the warm liquid. Demiurge knew that Mare was trying to sexually provoke him... Demiurge smiled and pointed to the erect penis at Mare.

"I don't want to hear that from a pervert who gets hard from sucking a dick!" Demiurge said laughing and pointing to Mare's fully erect member. Mare's face turned many shades red as he looked away in shame.

Demiurge looked at the quivering frame of Mare. He was soaking wet from the water but his body was so delicate, like a girl, yet his penis was impossible to not notice. it was like looking at a girl with a dick...

"A view like this... can really confuse your mind..." Demiurge admitted as the erotic view overtook him. Mare looked away and covered his face.

"P... Please stop!" Mare begged in shame. this attitude was Demiurge's weakness.

This is starting to get fun..." demiurge muttered in excitement. The naturally docile nature of Mare was what he craved if this was going to happen...

"Bend over Mare... if you obey me, I promise you'll enjoy this..." Demiurge had just finished saying this when mare moved. He was pressing his cute face against a wall with his hands stretched against the flat surface as if to brace himself for what was to come next.

"W... What are you going to do?" Mare asked, looking back over his shoulder in a submissive manner. Demiurge looked at the plump, smooth ass of the Dark Elf before him.

"I'm going to put it in... I'm going to put my dick up your ass Mare!" Demiurge informed the lad, this was his last chance to protest it...

"O... Okay... I'll try to loosen up for you big bro..." Mare sniveled as he spread his legs and ass open with his little hands.

"This so wrong... Damnit... 'big bro'? Damn,I can't hold back after hearing something like that!" Demiurge said to himself.

But the thought of ramming his rod to the hilt up the soft ass before him overcame his sensibility. Demiurge grabbed each ass cheek and fell to his knees, pressing his mouth tight against the stretched out the asshole of Mare.

The lewd moans of the boy made Demiurge flutter with lust, With each sloppy lick, he could feel Mare ass loosen up just a bit. Before he knew what had happened... Demiurge already had his huge dick pressing up against the tight ass of Mare. From the look of it, he would kill the boy should he thrust it to it's goal, luckily the boy of a level 100 floor guardian could take a serious thrashing.

"Okay... I'll go all the way, like this!" Demiurge whispered into Mares' ear as she slid his dick deeper into the ass of Mare.

"UWAHH! Your dick is inside my belly" Mare cried out as the long, hard cock of Demiurge forced itself up his rear. Tears of pleasure streamed down mare's face but they suddenly were dispersed when Mare's eyes flung open. Demiurge's dick was roughly pressing against his prostate, initiating an instant orgasm in the boy's body.

Cum burst out of Mare's penis like a flood, his legs collapsing into a quivering pile of a boy slut. He cried out like a girl still pierced at the end of Demiurge's diamond hard cock.

"M...my legs... I can't move..." Mare cried in pitiful fear. Demiurge grabbed Mare's hips roughly and picked Mare off the floor, and drove his dick even further up Mare's ass.

"KKKYYYAAA!" Mare cried out as Demiurge split the elf boy in half. Mare felt like his entire body was crammed with cock! If he were a woman it would be deep in his womb for sure!

"F..f..f..." Mare stammered. he eyes rolling around and drool falling from his gaping mouth. Mare felt like a sex slave... and he loved it!

"C... call me names Demi!... Make me your... bitch!" Mare pleaded as he played with his own penis, stroking is at the thought of his dark wished getting filled.

"Eh? what's that you little slut?" Demiurge asked with a smile. He roughly slapped the plump ass cheek of Mare who let out an adorable yelp of pain. A red handprint remained against the tanned ass of Mare from where Demiurge had spanked him.

"F...Fuck me... like... a bitch... make me your personal bitch... please make me a bad boy!" Mare cried with tears streaming from his eyes.

Mare understood what Demiurge would do to him... that it would not be pleasant... but he did not care, he just wished to be treated like a cumdumpster. Like a filthy trashy boy slut...

"Okay, Mare... I'll ruin your body with my dick... I'll turn you into a pregnant bitch, just like you want!" Demiurge moaned as he slid the boy's body up and down his large dick roughly.

He was going so deep that he thought he was hurting Mare, but the cum drunk look on Mare's ahegao face reassured Demiurge this was okay to do... that he liked this... and after all, pleasing Mare was why he was doing this!

Mare convulsed and shuddered as Demiurge treated him like a living Onihole. (a sex sleeve) Mare's entire body went limp, his head fell down and his tongue flapped back and forth, like his penis, from the motion of being used like a living fuck toy by Demiurge.

Demiurges eyes looked up and down the narrow back of the small frame his dick was currently impaling. He must be shoving Mares guts to their limit as he was not holding back with his thrusts, each push was meant to go deeper than before.

But this amazingly warm tight feeling that Mare gave to his cock finally took his toll and a giant climax crashed over Demiurge.

"HHHAAAA!" Demiurge cried as he flooded Mare with his demonic jizz. he came literal buckets into the shivering body of Mare who had to accept his semen as it shot up his colon into his belly from such force. The warm fluid consumed Mare from the inside out as he was filled to the brim.

"Uuuuuaaah" Mare groaned as Demiurge's cum kept pumping into his nether regions.

"No... too much..." Mare meekly protested but Demiurge sneered with a wicked smile as he came a second time.

"I'll dig you out, just like you want Mare..." Demiurge moaned as he filled Mare up with another giant gush of ejaculate, His thrusting into the ass of the Dark elf boy was a feeling he had never wanted to cease. Another climax flowed out of Demiurge and into Mare... he held Mare's body taut against his dick and balls, not allowing any of his cum to seep out.

Demiurge felt Mare's muscles tighten up around his dick. It was a sensation that only another level 100 being could give him... it was like the pressure around his dick would break his member. He lovingly wrapped his tail around the wait of young Mare as he received pleasure from him.

"His insides are so intense! Will... will he cum from just my dick fucking him in his ass?" Demiurge's eyes widened as he looked down at the tanned boy that his dick was plowing into.

"I want to see it... I want to see Mare cum from only my dick..." Demiurge growled as he thrust his member deeper and harder into the boys' ass that he had impaled.

"Pleash... Demi... slower... too hard..." Mare pleaded.

"Cum... Cum Mare... cum using only your ass and my dick!" Demiurge ordered as he plowed the ass cavity of Mare even deeper and rougher.

"M... My tummy feels weird Demiurge, pease... not so hard!" Mare cried between body sundering thrusts up his rectum.

"Deeper... Deeper... I'll fuck you to your very bottom!" Demiurge gasped as he felt the whole of Mare's body compress on his inserted dick.

Demiurge put all he had into this last thrust. He went deeper than he had before, he must have penetrated mar's colon by this point.

"C...cum...cumming... Big brother, I'm cumming again with your dick..." Mare screamed, his voice sounding like a girl on the verge of climax. Demiurge grit his teeth as he pinned Mare to the floor and fucked him even harder, the suction of his ass driving him even further into a sex-filled madness.

"Yes! Yes! Mare! I'll cum to! I'll shoot it all inside you!" Demiurge promised as his throbbing member released the promised delivery.

"Use my dick to cum with your ass!"

"LIKE A GIRL!" Mare screamed in a voice that sounded more like Aura than his own voice.

Another torrent of jizzum blasted out of Demiurge. At the same time, a blast of frothy Dark Elf cum pumped from Mare's penis.

"It's... cum... cumming... big brother is... cumming in me... my ass feels so hot!" Mare squealed with his eyes up in his head and tongue hanging out with plenty of saliva pouring out of it, drenching the floor below him.

"NNNGGGHHH... HA!" Demiurge grunted as he finished delivering his load into Mare's ass. Mare fell flat onto his face and chest. His face went blank and his eyes were glazed over. His whole body trembled and shuddered as a large gush of cum exploded out of Mare's erect penis... Demiurge had made him cum just like a girl. His eyes went wide as a salty river of cum kept pumping from the twitching member of Mare.

"Huh? uh... I... uh.." Mare muttered as his head spun, he was completely intoxicated with another man's semen and had no idea what was happening. Demiurge looked down at Mare with a smile as his cum seeped out of Mare's stretched opening.

Demiurge rolled Mare onto his back and showed him his huge erect dick, even grabbing his chin forced his eyes to focus on his throbbing rod. the boy was lost in ecstasy, his eyes swam with fulfillment and completion... Mare's dark nature had been completely fulfilled and satisfied.

"Look Mare, it's your fault..." Demiurge rubbed his hard dick against the soft face of Mare.

"It's because you're so erotic and cute... that I am still like this!" Demiurge purred.

"I... I'm... cute?" Mare asked, his eyes focusing upon Demiurge. Demiurges gently stroked his hand lovingly down Mare's tear-stained cheeks.

"If... If big brother wants to... then you can do it as much as you want..." Mare said as their eyes met. Mare's mouth was open and panting heavily. his face was beet red but the look of love was awash his features as well. Demiurge lifted Mare's legs in the air, over his head, exposing his used asshole.

"I'm going to then Mare!" Demiurge aid as he grasped his hard dick and pressed it against the smooth asshole opening of Mare. But before he was able to drive it in Mare protested.

"W-wait!" he whimpered pathetically. Demiurge froze, horrified that he may have gone too far. But Mare looked up at him with a smile.

"C... can Big bro do it while kissing me?" Mare asked, his face spattered in red flush... he was so embarrassed to ask for a kiss even as he was getting ravaged... Damnit, Demiurge loved Mare only second to the supreme beings! Demiurge focused in on his soft lips... they looked just like a girls' lips.

"Can you..." Mare again was asking before he was interrupted by Demiurge planting his mouth to his. Demiurge and Mare's tounges wrestles in wet embraces as their open mouths slid against one another, the whole time Demiurge kept fucking Mare's tender ass deeply with his firm rod. Each long hard thrust reaching even deeper than the one before it!

"AAH! You're...you, you're drilling my hole!" Mare cried as he felt like an overripe melon. His belly protruded out as it was filled with Demiurge's Jizz. Mare's belly and body were filled to the brim with the hot cum of Demiurge and it wasn't stopping... more and more cum flooded into Mare's body as Demiurge kept fucking his tight ass.

The pressure from the thrusting was forcing itself to fill him up even more than he was as each thrust ushered another blast of belly-filling cum. It came to a point where Mare thought he might burst like an overfilled balloon. His belly was starting to swell up to an alarmingly large amount.

Mare's face was awash with lust and degeneracy. then his he threw his head back as his own little penis erupted in a salty stream of cum. Demiurge was cumming again but it as too much! Mare's cute nature had driven him too far...

"GAH! I'm cumming... still cumming all... inside of you..." Demiurge cried. But then he as he threw Mare off his cock. The sudden release of pressure caused the cum in Mare's belly and anus to pour out his asshole with such pressure it caused bubbles to form from his ass. Mare could only quiver from the overwhelming sensation.

The jizz from Demiurges dick still flooded out, covering Mare in a sticky hot mess. Mare grasped at the hot strands of jizz that came out with his slender fingers. He moaned as he tasted the warm salt his mouth. the taste of cum was a damn near drug to Mare at this point and he wanted to taste as much as Demiurge would offer... he licked his hands and arms clean of the warm semen that his friend had covered him in, not aware that his cute face was plastered with the cum he so sought to taste and eat.

Demiurge stood over him. He looked at the giant, swollen belly of Mare and then put his foot on the soft pillow of flesh. It felt soft and as he pressed down with his foot. Mare cried out in pain as he forced gallons of cum to flood out of the boy slut. Demiurge eyes widened as the sight of a river of cum flowing from the gaping ass of Mare.

"Big..brother... kiss me?" Mare asked as he looked up at his lover. Demiurge smiled and pleased his large body firmly against Mare's as they embraced and kissed passionately.

The harder Demiurge pressed his body against the boy as they kissed, the more cum poured out of the gaping ass of the Dark Elf boy slut.

The sight was one that could drive a less composed Demon to madness. But he was lost in a tongue lock, the two drinking each other's saliva.

"NNNNnnnnn" Mare moaned. After a bit, Mare was back to his skinny form. His skinny cute body swam in a small ocean of cum that once almost burst him open. Demiurge realized he had taken on the curse that Mare had... and he did not mind, he just kept kissing Mare, letting his tongue slide against the elves.

"It's Albedo's curse then?" He understood what was happening and he smiled.

"You sly woman... alright, let's see what your end game is then," Demiurge muttered to himself.

He looked down lovingly at the quivering boy. Mare had enjoyed his treatment, he seemed to still be swimming in his orgasm. Demiurge lovingly caressed Mare's face... hopefully he had given the lad exactly what he had been craving.

Demiurge leaned down and kissed Mare on his forehead before he helped him back to the hot water of the bath. Mare still lay like a sex doll in Demiurges arms, quivering and muttering incoherently about being a good boy. He cleaned mare carefully and lovingly. After Mare was clean, but still lost in his mind breaking experience, Demiurge set him down gently.

Demiurge then diligently left Mare, hoping he had performed to the lads' expectations.

It would be a solid ten minutes till Mare's mind returned to him and he would recall his shameful display... he would have felt terrible had not Demiurge punished him properly.

"Demiurge... he really loves us, huh?..." Mare said to himself as he blushed furiously.

No matter what Demiurge did... it always ended up being exactly what Nazarick or it's citizens were in need of... even if it was to be treated like less than human cum rag! He would always be there to do what needed to be done... regardless of how Demiurge had treated him... he knew it came from a place of 100% love. He smiled and blushed at how lucky he was to have a friend like Demiurge.

"Demiurge... thank you!" Mare muttered to himself as he laid on his back. His body finally ejecting the last gallon of ejaculate that he was forced to be filled with moments ago. Mare crawled into the bathwater and tried his best to clean himself, but as he was covered head to toe in demon jizz, it was a long cleaning process, one he hoped to repeat soon.

Suddenly Mare was overcome in worry.

"Here I am... feeling this great and sister isn't!" Mare felt terrible! he really should have invited her to join them!

"Damn I'm a bad boy..." Mare muttered to himself. how could have kept all this for himself when he knew Aura was craving sex as well? Mare cast [Message].

"Sister? I was wondering if..."

"N...N... Not... Now Mare... I...I... we... um, C...C...Cocytus is... teach... tea... oh god I'm cumming!" Aura screamed in his head. Mare scratched his head in confusion.

"Coming? Where are you... OH!" Mare realized what he had just heard. Of coarse Cocytus would help aura get off if she needed it! like Demiurge, he was such a great friend to those of Nazarick.

Mare felt so happy to be surrounded by those that would do anything for him!

Demiurge sat quietly realizing what was happening…

Albedo's curse had been spreading before Lord Momonga… which meant intercourse spread it not abated it… he cursed himself for underestimating Albedo's… no… she would never do something like this on her own… This must be the plan of Lord Tabula. Demiurge wondered what the purpose of it could be… but Nazarick, or it's members, certainly seemed to be growing closer at any rate.

If this was Lord Tabulas' will... then he had no choice but to accept and it and help best he could, he would just need to figure out what the goal was... he needed to be the best servant he could


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN= Unusual Meeting

Tags

-Loli

-stomach protrusion

-cum vomit

-masturbation

-Monster x Humanoid

Aura walked pathetically along the ninth floor... her loins felt like they would explode if she did not tend to them...

"Jeez...it's so bad..." Auras whined. It had three days since she had sex with her beloved brother, and since then her body had only grown to crave more. She slipped her hands between her legs... her pussy was soaking wet to the point where it might look like she peed herself.

"Why?... why can't I find anything..." Aura was thinking. Her mind was swarming with lust and perversion. She was infected with the curse of Albedo... she did not know this and even if she had she wouldn't care.

"Sex... I want to be... fucked... I want... i want sex so BAD!" Aura said in a whining voice as she masturbated. Pressing her little fingers into herself she roughly rubbed her clit. It had only been three days since she had had sex with her mother and brother. Yet for some reason Aura craved... more... her whole body ached for a sexual release that she did not even know was real.

Aura glanced down the hall at a decorative table. It was a table created by the supreme being no doubt. Aura looked around... she was alone.

"Why am I doing such things?" She asked herself. But no answer came to her. Instead, she unlatched her belt and dropped her white pants to her knees. From down the hall a clicking sound came. Aura's head spun around but it still seemed as if she was all alone...

Aura pressed the lips of her vagina against the hard surface... the corner of the table snuck up her slit more than expected.

"OH!..shit...!" Aura muttered an obscene word as her clit was rubbing against the hard tip of the table.

"It's like... he's touching me..." Aura moaned as she pushed her crotch against the table she was now humping uncontrollably. In her mind, she was picturing Momonga licking her and fucking her with organs he did not currently possess.

"YYYAAAAAHHH!" Aura climaxed hard against the table... her juices flowed out of her sensitive pussy. The climax was so good... she continued humping the corner long after she had came.

"It... It just feels.. So damn good!" Aura admitted as she came a second time, the corner of the table now wedged far into her body. She kept humping the corner of the table... in her mind, Ainz was pushing his fingers far up her body...

"OH FUCK YES!" Aura cried out as she came hard again... by now the table was slick with her juices, but she was enjoying her masturbation far too much to pay attention to anything else. In fact she was in such a sensitive state that she hadn't someone was behind her.

'MISTRESS. AURA. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?" A loud voice boomed out. By this point Aura had completely lost herself... her pants and panties were off as she had been grinding against the corner of the table for some time... Aura tried to think of a reason... but she knew that Cocytus could see all too well what had happened.

"MISS. AURA... I. MUST. QUESTION. YOUR. ACTIONS."

Aura had not yet recovered from her masturbation but looked up at Cocytus in a pure manner.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Cocytus... I think I may have let myself go too much," Aura admitted, her face red with embarrassment.

"AH!... DO. NOT. WORRY... I. JUST. QUESTION. IF. YOU. SHOULD. BE. DOING. SUCH. THINGS. IN. PUBLIC... IT. IS. RATHER. UNDIGNIFIED. FOR. A. FLOOR. GUARDIAN..." He stated.

Aura's face grew redder...

"A...As if I'd listen to someone who is always walking around naked!" Aura retorted, pointing at his body.

"I… I. AM. AS. LORD. TAKEMIKAZUCHI. DESIGNED..." he tried to protest, but from under his body something dropped down. Cocytus was petrified... his penis was hanging down from this...

"Eh? What is that?" Aura dropped to her knee and looked up under the massive form of Cocytus. Her discolored eyes widened as a weird long thing came from him. To his shame, he could not say a thing... but Aura grabbed it... sending a wave of pleasure over the massive blue body of his.

She had no idea that what she held in her hands was the excited member of Cocytus. She had only seen her brother penis before, so she had no idea that what she held in her hands was his sexually excited member.

Aura, however, had no idea what she held in her hands. She fumbled and played with the long cold thing that protruded from Cocytus.

Cocytus realized that Aura was fondling his member. He wanted to tell her what she was doing but the look on her face was one of curiosity, and it looked so cute. He was unsure how to go about telling her such things.

Aura knocked the large girthy, cold, thing in her hands, the more she played with it the bigger it became... Suddenly Cocytus gently grabbed Aura's shoulder and took her into a side room.

"MISTRESS. AURA. WHAT. YOU. WERE. DOING. WAS. A. LEWD. ACT... THAT. WAS. MY. PENIS." he said as quietly as he could. He might have been expecting her to freak out but she just smiled.

"Oh? is that it? It was so much unlike Mare's I did recognize it!... but you know, Lady Bukubukuchagama has taught me all about sex..."

"WHAT? SHE..."

"And she allows it..." Aura said with a mischievous smile.

"ALLOWS?" There was a surprise in his voice. Aura nodded with the same smile as she plopped back to her knees, eyeing the twitching member of Cocytus. It was long and thick, like horses but was segmented by flexible armor plates that made up it's length. The head looked odd to, it was narrow and fleshy, like a tender speartip. She reached out now knowing what it was.

"Relax big guy... I'll make you feel good," Aura said with her cute smile. Cocytus blushed and shot out steam in excitement.

"Hmm... now let's see..." She grabbed the member with both hands. Her fingertips could barely touch each other. It was cool but still warm somehow.

"Hnnng..." Aura moaned as she opened her mouth and rubbed her wet tongue on the tender head of his penis. It was like licking a cold salty fish. His whole body shuddered and made slight clicking noises.

"This... is interesting." Aura looked at the meat hose in her hand as she sucked harder, using her tongue as much as she could.

"THIS. CAN'T. BE. RIGHT..." Cocytus moaned but he did not ask her to stop. Aura pushed her tongue into the opening at the very tip of his dick.

"WWWUUUAA" Cocytus cried out as he slim tongue worked further up his urethra. From the sounds he was making Aura could tell he was enjoying it. She noticed his penis could bend in several different directions due to the segmented nature of it.

"AURA... PLEASE... IT. IS. COMING!" Cocytus warned. She wondered what he was talking about, and then...

"Hnnnnn" Her mouth was suddenly flooded by a gush of thick liquid. Her eyes went wide as she gulped down the cool sweet liquid. But there was far too much.

"Uuuaahh!" She cried out as she was bathed in a thick sticky wave of semen. There was so much that she could not stomach the amount she had swallowed. His jizz actually felt cool and refreshing, even if she felt like she was covered in thick white syrup.

"OH! I. AM. SORRY. AURA..." He was apologetic but she just laughed.

"Wow! There, cough, is so much!" Aura exclaimed in surprise.

"UM. YES. MY. SPECIES. IS. CAPABLE. OF. IMPREGNATING. SEVERAL. FEMALES. AT. ONCE." He looked at her. She was removing her clothes.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING.?" He asked looking around nervously. She, however, was confused by that question.

"What do you mean? I'm covered in your semen, and my clothes need to be cleaned... but more than that, we're gonna have sex Cocytus!" Aura announced. He backed up, looking at her tanned naked body. Her hair was still tangled with his jizzum but she didn't seem to mind.

"SEX? YOUNG. MISTRESS. THERE. IS. NO. WAY. I. COULD. FIT..." He looked at her narrow vagina... the proportions sure did not match... not even close.

"What? You don't wanna?" Aura asked frowning. Cocytus put up his arms in defense and waved them dramatically.

"NO... THAT. IS. NOT. WHAT. I. MEAN. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG... TOO. SMALL." but Aura wasn't going to back down, she was far to horny... and she was pretty sure she could handle him... right? Lady Bukubukuchagama had made her tentacles very large before... but this was...

"I. AM. SORRY. AURA, BUT..."

"What, are you scared? Maybe you just are too scared to have sex? Wow! the 'mighty Cocytus'... a coward!" Aura mocked him with a smug smile.

"I. AM. NO. COWARD!" Cocytus bellowed. Aura stood before him in a lewd manner.

"I always figured you were a pervert, But not a..." she was saying when she was suddenly lifted into the air. Cocytus had reached our for Aura with his four arms, each hand clasped around one of her wrists or ankles. Before she even knew what was happening her arms were held out to her sides and her legs spread as far as they would go... in this position the wetness sopping off of her pussy was evident as she excitedly awaited what was to come.

"I. CANNOT. LET. YOUR. INSULT. STAND! PLEASE. ENDURE. WHAT. IS. ABOUT. TO. COME. I. WILL. NOT. HOLD. BACK!" Cocytus announced as his hard, cold member pressed against the tight slit of Aura's vagina. Aura felt her slits forced open... then stretched... and then pushed the very limit. She looked down and realized he had only been attempting to insert the fleshy head... and it was a very, very tight fit.

"Whoa! Wait… you need to go slower!" Aura begged, she felt helpless as he held her open. He pressed the tip of his massive cock into her. her entire hips opened large at the presence of his thick member. Aura felt like a tree was getting rammed up her body.

The cold fleshy part penetrated her and worked its way into her, it was when the first segmented part was fed into her.

"Oh.. Oh my... god... it's too big!" Aura cried out as Cocytus fed his dick deeper into her. He held her ankles and wrists firmly...

"HERE. IT. COMES. AURA!" he warned as he thrusted his member deeper into the tight recesses of Aura's womanly areas. She made a stupid face as he reached his cock deeper into her. Each of her eyes looked off into a different direction and her mouth opened up as he violated the deepest parts of the young dark elf female. The feeling Cocytus had as he slid his cock in and out of the helpless Dark Elf made him even more aroused.

"It's tearing me in half!" Aura cried out as Cocytus ignored her pleas and used her body as he saw fit. His enormous dick was bulging out her tight stomach as he thrust it into her.

"MORE… I. MUST. FEEL. YOU. MORE!" Cocytus yelled as his cock crushed Aura's womb into near-nothingness... Her head jerked limply back and forth as Cocytus used her like a cock sleeve. His four arms moved the little girl's body up and down... his giant dick forced her cervix open as he rammed the tip of his cock into her womb,

"N... NO! It's not supposed to go in there!" Aura screamed as her whole body convulsed. But Cocytuses dick was ravishing her young body. The entire tip of his fleshy cold cock had broken its way into her womb and began flooding her with an intense stream of ejaculate. Her small body could not withstand his enormous meaty cock. Every time he pressed it into her, Aura's belly would protrude out as he filled her inner recesses with his throbbing dick.

Her body could not withstand the huge cock he fed into her pussy over and over again. Aura's head rocked back and forth... she was being used as his personal cock sleeve and she loved it... with each gut-wrenching thrust he gave her she climaxed... Her juices ran down his cock as his thick member went even deeper.

Then suddenly, as this was happening, Aura received a [MESSAGE] from Mare.

"Sister? I was wondering if..." mare began but Aura was on the verge of climaxing several times.

"N...N... Not... Now Mare... Cocytus is tea... teaching me... oh god I'm coming!" She had to end the message there as she was beginning to pass out from getting treated like a personal cum dump.

The huge dick that Cocytus rammed in and out of her was stretching Aura out far beyond what she thought was possible. Her tummy stuck out above her belly button with every gut penetrating thrust. Her whole innards were getting crushed from his massive cock. she could not even breathe! His dick was squashing all her organs together and her lungs could not expand...

He kept his cock in her, fully pushed in. Aura's eyes were unfocused. Her pupils were small and shaking erratically as her tongue hung from her mouth and drool rolled off her chin. She was on the verge of losing consciousness as he twisted and moved his segmented cock in her, completely mixing her insides up. He let her go and allowed her to fall to the floor. The long snake-like dicks slowly pulled its self out of her used up body. Aura was panting, her head was buzzing from uncountable orgasms.

"I.. can't move my legs..." Aura moaned as she whined in pain and pleasure. The fact that she was level 100 was the only reason she could withstand such a thrashing. She was trying to crawl when she felt her hips seized by Cocytuses cold hands. She was too exhausted to protest but she felt the tip of his dick probing somewhere else.

"W...W...wai... C-Cocytus!" Aura pleaded as she felt his gooey cold dick begin to spread her ass. His powerful arms held her to the ground as he entered her from behind. Aura clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her back regions getting filled up. She reached into her personal item space and grabbed a [SCROLL OF MAJOR HEALING] and cast it on herself before he had stretched her out too much as her H.P. was dangerously low. The spell took effect and Aura was able to remain conscious. her body still was unable to move as the long twisting penis snaked its way further into her.

"HAAA!" Then she shivered as her body was flooded with the cool fluid he had covered her in earlier. There was far too much and it just kept comming as he pumped load after load into Aura to the point where he filled her stomach up with his cum.

"OOaaOO" Aura moaned at the odd sensation. Her whole body shivered and the cold made her body clench up. Suddenly her tummy felt weird...

"BLECH!" Aura coughed up a large amount of his cum... there simply was no place left for it to go as she was filled to the brim. Cocytus fell back as his orgasm took its toll.

"NNNgh..." Aura muttered as she felt him pull out of her, and a river of his cool jizz followed it from both ends.

"OH...OH. MY! AURA! I AM.. SORRY . CONTROL. OFM MY EMOTIONS. ARE. YOU. ALRIGHT?" Cocytus was worried once he realized how he'd used the small body of Aura. He quickly picked her up but she had a large smile plastered across her face.

"That was amazing Cocytus!" She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"HA!" He exclaimed in surprise and shot out more steam as she pressed her lips to his cold face.

"I really had fun Cocytus. let's do this again sometime!" Aura said in a perky tone.

"A-AGAIN?" Cocytus stammered as Aura bid him farewell and left to get cleaned. Regret and remorse consumed him.

"I. SHOULD. REPORT. MY. ACTIONS. TO. LADY. BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA… SHE. MIGHT. WISH. TO. PUNISH. ME." Cocytus said lowering his head in shai.

The large blue knight walked solemnly to one of the supreme beings door and took a moment to figure out what he was going to say. He gingerly knocked on the door.

"Enter!" The voice was cute but carried the weight of a ruler. Shamefully Cocytus walked in the room. She was in the human form that she seemed to prefer these days. She wore a long furry robe the color of smoke and seemingly nothing else.

She was standing in front of a painting, it looked unfinished, but he was a warrior, not an art appraiser.

"What is it Cocytus?" She set down her brush and turned with a smile to the knight.

He let out a heavy sigh "SHAMEFULLY. HAVE. I. TARNISHED. YOUR. CHILD. AND. MY. FELLOW. FLOOR. GUARDIAN. AURA." There was a pause as he struggled to explain," I. DO. NOT…" he began again but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, you had sex with Aura, she has already told me as I've instructed both my children to report any sexual activities they might have. She's such a good girl," She smiled.

"YOU. KNOW? SHE. I. SEE. BUT. I…" Steam shot off his body.

"She said she really enjoyed her time with you, you gave her several good climaxes, you did your job… unless there is more?" Her cute head tilted to one side. Cocytus was surprised to hear the conversation go this direction and was completely caught off guard by the praise of a job well done.

"Mare has reported he's had fun with Demiurge as well, it seems our family of Nazarick is growing even closer!" She nodded at this good turn of event.

"MARE? EVEN. ONE. SO. Pure… INCREDIBLE! WELL… IF. YOU. TRUELY. APPROVE. THEN. I. HAVE. NOTHING. TO. REPORT. MY. LADY." She clapped.

"But you thought you had done something wrong and came to report your own transgression? You truly are a devout member of Nazarick. He was once again stunned by the unexpected praise. Bukubukuchagama took some time to think then pointed at him.

"Cocytus… do me a favor… I um, owe Albedo a favor… of sorts." Her usual cute smile turned slightly diabolical. He readied himself for any order she would imprint on him.

"Aura told me all about your experience, please go show her a similar good time,"

"ALBEDO, THE GUARDIAN OVERSEER? " The small but powerful girl nodded.

"Yes, Go mate with Albedo… and make sure you really give it to her good… as a tank she can take a lot of your love, do you understand?" She smirked.

"YES. LADY. BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA. I. SHALL. DO. AS. YOU. COMMAND." Bukubukuchagama clapped, commanding him to stand.

"Good good! Then… off you go"


End file.
